Плохие парни и книжные ботаны
by Fly-Gold
Summary: Белла мечтает поступить в колледж, и работает в библиотеке Университета Вашингтон. На двойном свидании она встречается с тихим, великолепным человеком. Смогут ли ее мечты стать реальностью? автор - MPants. Перевод
1. Глава 1

Белла оперлась на прилавок, положила подбородок на руки, и вздохнула. Работать на полставки в библиотеке Университета Вашингтон было забавно, когда школа была на каникулах. Был обычный летний день, однако, это походило на то, будто она была единственной выжившей после ядерной катастрофы. Почему она торчала в библиотеке, когда вся планета загорала на солнце, было непонятно. Может быть, из-за странной тяги к мальчикам, полным книжным ботанам. Единственный мужчина, который выжил бы после взрыва, приехал бы на следующий день, и был бы похож на мистера Дарси с великолепным загаром, которому нужна была бы вода… и она.

Белла снова вздохнула. С ее-то удачей, парень наверняка оказался бы геем.

- Хм?

Белла очнулась от своих мыслей и поглядела на одного из постоянных клиентов. Конечно, это не мистер Дарси из ее мечты.

- Привет Майк.

- Бел-ла.

Белла ненавидела то, как Майк любил вытягивать по слогам ее имя. Это было отвратительно. Жутко. На грани собственничества. Это звучало так, как будто вы слышите это от парня, носящего рубашку из полиэстера, брюки клеш и золотые цепочки, и спортивный напульсник, как у настоящих футболистов, который стоял сейчас перед ней.

- Все в порядке, Майк? - Белла знала, к чему это приведет. Ее воображение, которое очень часто разыгрывалось не на шутку, привело ее к диалогу одного из ее любимых классических мультфильмов 1990 годов:

Что мы делаем сегодня вечером, Мозг?

То же, что мы делаем каждую ночь Пинки, пытаемся захватить мир!

Майк облокотился на прилавок, из-за чего его лицо оказалось совсем близко с Беллиным.

- Все замечательно сейчас. - И он подмигнул.

Он действительно только что подмигнул? Белла задумалась, и потихоньку начала отклоняться от облака одеколона Майка.

- Хм, замечательно Майк. Могу я чем-нибудь помочь тебе? - Белла схватила кипу возвращенных книг, которые она должна была просмотреть и внести в компьютер, и посмотрела в монитор. Хоть куда, лишь бы избежать зрительного контакта.

Майк захихикал. Белле это показалось, как будто кто-то прочищает горло, перед тем как засмеяться. Она подумала, это он практикует его каждый день перед выходом?

- Уже вечер пятницы, Белла. Я постарался раньше закончить свою практику, чтобы навестить моего лю-би-мого библиотекаря.

Белла знала, что значит 'закончить пораньше', Майк обычно раздавал полотенца, сидя на скамейке. В программе университета имеется футбол, но даже если ты был защитником три года подряд в старшей школе, не означает, что ты будешь им и в колледже. Белла радовалась успехам Майка первый год из трех, в ее первый год в старшей школе Форкса, и даже собиралась идти дальше и согласиться на приглашение Майка на танцы. Когда Майк напился до чертиков и орал весь путь до дома, Белла подумала, что пора ей уделить свое внимание другим парням. К сожалению, в Форксе не было принцев на белом коне.

- Сегодня мы собираемся пойти в Eclipse, Белла. – Майк снова прервал ход ее мыслей. – Ты знаешь, что должна пойти. Я имею в виду, ты не должна пропускать эти танцы.

Майк отошел от прилавка и закружился. Белла фыркнула, пытаясь сдержать смех. Часть нее хотела признать, что Майк не так плох, как обычно, сравнивая его и 'его друзей', он не так ужасен. Но большая часть нее знала, что эти мысли у нее только потому, что сейчас она одинока.

Зазвонил телефон, спасая Беллу от еще одного неуклюжего отказа. Майк или не понимал, что постоянно занятые вечера пятницы Беллы были ложью и обманом, или ему было все равно. Белла подняла трубку, смеясь от того, что это наверняка первый вариант.

- Библиотека U-Dubs, справочная?

- Что смешного?

Элис. Слава Богу.

- О, ты знаешь. Сегодня пятница. Придурок - капитан команды уже здесь, как обычно.

- Серьезно? Майк все еще там?

- Не думаю, что он не поверил тебе, что я занята каждую пятницу, да и все остальное

время, Элис. Я за это тебя люблю.

- Это Элис? – Майк заорал, прекращая свой 'танец' на середине комнаты.

Белла кивнула ему, прижимая палец к ее губам. Разве он не понимает, что это - библиотека? Белла покачала своей головой. Вероятно, нет. Он не понимает, что здесь читают.

- Скажи ей, пусть тоже придет, - крикнул Майк. – Будет еще веселее!

- Хах. Разве он не понимает, что должна быть 'тишина в библиотеке'. – Фыркнула Элис. Мысли сходятся.

Белла ответила ей со вздохом. – Он хочет, чтобы я пошла в какое-то место… Eclipse. И тебя тоже зовет, Эл.

- Eclipse? - Элис сделала паузу. – Тебе не понравится там, Белла. Там много потных тел и плохое техно. Поверь мне.

Белла всегда доверяла Элис. У нее всегда было 'предчувствие', и она доверяла ему, и часто оказывалась права.

- Я не собиралась говорить "да" Элис. - Белла упрекнула ее. – Разве у тебя нет сегодня свидания?

Элис завизжала в трубку, заставляя Беллу вздрогнуть и убрать телефон от уха.

- Мне все еще нужен мой слух, Эл.

Восхищенные визги Элис сменились на смех. Игнорируя сарказм Беллы, она сказала, - я заеду за тобой в семь часов, любовь моя. – И повесила трубку.

- Пока Элис, - Белла пробормотала это длинному гудку. Элис была ее лучшей подругой, но она никогда не была терпеливой.

Когда Белла поставила телефон на базу, она поняла, что Майк снова стоит слишком близко и опирается на прилавок. Аромат "Eau De Trying Too Hard" снова окутал ее, и ей пришлось наморщить свой нос.

- Это Элис была? - он спросил, снова.

- Да, - Белла надеялась на короткий отказ. - У нее и меня уже есть планы относительно сегодняшнего вечера, Майк, поэтому я не могу пойти с вами в Eclipse. - Симулируя примирительную улыбку, она добавила, - я действительно сожалею.

На лице Майка появилось удрученное выражение. Белла боролась с желанием погладить его по макушке, как какого-то щеночка.

- Ох, блин, - Майк застонал, - очень жаль. Я слышал, что клуб классный! - Он улыбнулся. Видимо чувство обиды было не слишком глубоким.

Через стеклянные двери донесся громкий голос. - Майк! Парень, пойдем уже! – Кажется это Тайлер, подумала Белла. Второй капитан сборной идиотов.

- Белла, - Майк потихоньку стал отходить от прилавка к Тайлеру. - В следующую пятницу, ты и я, Eclipse. - Он поднял обе руки в форме пистолетов и пострелял в Беллу, подражая звукам выстрела.

- Конечно – конечно, Майк. – Белла ведь ничего не наобещала. Майк вышел за стеклянные двери.

Понимая, что вздохнула уже в двадцатый раз, Белла разозлилась на себя. Нужно начать жить.

- Осталось полчаса, Белла. - Высокий, долговязый парень шагнул к прилавку. - Где твой друг? – кладя стопку книг рядом с компьютером, Джаспер, ее "босс" и давний друг, прошелся рукой через свои светлые волосы, он говорил, что это сводит девушек с ума. Белла надеялась, что сегодня еще одна девушка сойдет с ума.

- Эй, Джаспер. - Белла показала ему язык. – Ты соскучился по нему? Ты всегда скучаешь по нему. Я клянусь, если бы я была безумным человеком, то я бы подумала, что тебе нравиться, что мне приходиться справляться с Майком.

Джаспер наигранно возмутился. – Честное слово, мисс Свон. Ты считаешь меня нехорошим человеком, который заставляет невинных девушек общаться с отвратительными негодяями?

Когда Джаспер шутил, об этом Белла узнала за время их трехлетней дружбы, у него появлялся южный акцент, но после исчезал. И сейчас Джаспер был как будто из Далласа.

- Мистер Уитлок. - Белла попытались соответствовать своему поведению, - я действительно полагаю, что Вы должны сказать мне спасибо за то, что я устраиваю вам прекрасный вечер. Наименьшее что Вы могли сделать, это защитить мою честь от выходок мистера Ньютона.

Джаспер засмеялся от попыток Беллы изобразить южную красавицу.

Белла не могла не засмеяться тоже. Это была причина, почему она не выбрала театр.

- Так что, я действительно должен идти сегодня вечером? - Лицо Джаспера медленно возвращалось к нормальному оттенку, а не к фиолетовому, всякий раз, когда он смеялся. - Я имею в виду, Элис наверняка хорошая девчонка, но ты знаешь, как я себя веду с людьми, которых не знаю.

- Я все еще не могу понять, как вы двое до сих пор не встретились. Она была моей соседкой по комнате в течение почти года.

- Она когда-либо приходила в библиотеку?

Белла захихикала. Думая о своей соседке по комнате, эльфу, читающей последний выпуск Космо или несметное число Парижской моды, журналов, которые доставляли в их квартиру каждый месяц. - Элис действительно не девочка – 'классическая литература', Джазз.

- И все же ты думаешь, что мы сможем найти общий язык?

- Я думаю. – Надеюсь и Элис, Белла подумала. Она не собиралась говорить об этом Джасперу. Не нужно, чтобы парень еще больше нервничал.

- Кстати, она будет ждать меня снаружи. Я могу уйти немного пораньше? Мы должны подготовиться.

Джаспер посмотрел на Беллу, на которой надеты ее обычные джинсы и свитер. - С каких пор, тебе нужно 'готовиться' к чему-то?

Белла игриво ударила его по руке. – Потому что это Элис.

- Я еще раз спрашиваю, ты думаешь, что мы сможем найти общий язык? - Джаспер был очень сдержанным парнем. Футболка, джинсы, иногда рубашка, когда он должен выглядеть прилично. Сдержанный взгляд и мозги работали на него. Элис, с другой стороны, была как страничка журнала мод. Белла боялась их ежемесячной поездки в торговый центр. Элис обязательно завалит их квартиру сумками, что даже к туалету не проберешься. Но, как говорят, противоположности действительно привлекают.

И эти двое как редкие магниты. Белла улыбнулась.

- Я думаю, Джазз, я думаю.

Белла побежала к дверям, собираясь уходить. По пути она остановилась и крикнула Джасперу.

– Эй, Джаспер, повтори, как зовут твоего друга? Того, которого ты пригласил сегодня вечером?

- Эдвард, Белла. Я уже говорил тебе. Эдвард Каллен.

- Точно, точно. – Белла закричала, выбегая из здания. – До встречи, Джазз.


	2. Глава 2

_«Почему я позволил Джасперу втянуть меня в это?» _

Затерявшись в своих мыслях, Эдвард почти врезался в маленькую брюнетку, когда он входил в здание библиотеки. На ходу бормоча извинения, он увидел, что девушка запрыгнула в желтый Porsche, припаркованного у обочины.

Хах. Эдвард смотрел, как крошечный спортивный автомобиль исчез из виду, громко визжа шинами на повороте. «Ну, извините меня»,- добавил он с сарказмом.

Проходя через стеклянные двери, он провел рукой через свои спутанные бронзовые волосы. Кажется, этот Porsche добавился к его списку стрессов. Он начал думать о делах, которые нужно сделать прежде, чем закончатся выходные: оплатить счет за электричество, забрать у Джаспера половину арендной платы, заплатить за аренду, дочитать кое-что, закончить письменные работы…

- Чувак, серьезно. Привет? - Джаспер крикнул в лицо Эдварду.

Вздрогнув, Эдвард отступил на несколько шагов и понял, что Джаспер разговаривает с ним уже несколько минут.

- Земля - Эдварду? - Джаспер засмеялся. – Это из-за сегодняшнего вечернего свидания у тебя все перепутано в голове, да?

Эдвард поправил ремень своего до смешного объемного рюкзака. Он на самом деле не волновался из-за свидания, но и не ждал его с нетерпением.

- Нет, Джаз. Просто у меня еще куча работы, которую я должен сделать в эти выходные, и я собирался начать сегодня вечером… - он замолчал, надеясь, что Джаз позволит ему сорваться с крючка.

- О, нет. Ты не выйдешь из этого. Если я должен идти, то и ты тоже. Кроме того, Белла удивительная. Если бы она не была мне как сестра, я бы замутил с ней, - Джаспер подмигнул. – Даже если через вас не пробежит искра, ты все равно поймешь, что она отличный собеседник, - он повернулся спиной к Эдварду и продолжил запирать ящики.

- Ты шутишь? - Эдвард был удивлен хорошему настроению Джаспера. Всю неделю, он жаловался на вечернее "свидание". Теперь он был рад этому?

Джаспер снова засмеялся. – У меня просто хорошее предчувствие, вот и все.

- И почему такое внезапное изменение взглядов?

- Я знаю, парень. И поэтому хорошо себя чувствую, - Джаспер улыбнулся и направился в офис, чтобы собрать свои вещи перед закрытием.

Эдвард вздохнул. Он почувствовал, как напряжение улетучивается. Хорошее настроение Джаспера было заразным.

Эдвард пошел к двери, в то время как Джаспер выключал везде свет. Он думал о девушке брюнетке, на которую он налетел и о ее богатом друге, который ждал ее в Porsche. Он не видел ее лицо, но запах ее духов запомнился. Земляника?

Эдвард лежал на диване, ожидая Джаспера, чтобы собраться в единственной ванной в квартире. Он слышал голос Джаспера сквозь шум воды. _«Черт бы его побрал»,- подумал Эдвард. «Мало того, что он играет на гитаре, так у него еще и голос есть»._ Эдвард знал, что ему не стоит ревновать и сравнивать себя с соседом по комнате, Эдвард весьма неплохо играет на фортепиано, и всегда получал хорошие оценки. Просто когда доходило до дела, Эдвард тянулся медленно как резинка, достигая предела, а Джаспер был резиновым мечом и метался везде, где ему нравилось.

Эдвард знал, что не может никого в этом обвинять, кроме себя. Он знал, что он перфекционист. Иногда он волновался, что у него ОКР [прим.пер. психическое расстройство, характеризующееся навязчивыми мыслями или действиями, например, постоянное мытье рук]. Он говорил со своим отцом, известным психологом, несколько раз, об этих мыслях, но Карлайл всегда заверял его, что, желание выделиться и мытье рук каждые три часа, читая в это время алфавит в обратную сторону, совершенно разные вещи.

Эдвард закрыл свои глаза. Сразу же появилось изображение желтого Porsche. Он представлял себя у руля, мчавшего по шоссе, избегая работы, которую он должен делать, до того, как получит высшее образование. Он чувствовал, как ветер колышет его волосы, а он улыбается рядом сидящей девушке. Ее каштановые волосы развеваются от ветра, и до него доносится запах земляники.

Джаспер со стуком распахнул дверь в ванную, вырывая Эдварда из своих мечтаний. «ОК, серьезно?» - Эдвард сказал сам себе. «Ты даже не знаешь, как выглядит эта девушка, а она уже играет главную роль в твоих мечтах… в Porsche ее друга, не меньше».

Джаспер крикнул Эдварду из своей спальни в конце зала. - Чувак, ванная твоя. Прости, что я был там так долго, но я должен был побриться.

Эдвард встал с дивана и направился в душ.

Эдвард помылся, оделся и сидел на диване, когда Джаспер, наконец, вышел из своей спальни, застегивая ковбойскую рубашку, в джинсах и ковбойских сапогах.

- "Классно" выглядишь, чувак, - Эдвард засмеялся. – Что, неприятности в твоем городе?

- Белла сказала, что Элис помешана на моде. Я смотрел Космо на днях у себя на работе, и прочитал, что сейчас носят западный стиль.

- С каких пор, ты: A - читаешь Космо, и Б – заботишься о моде?

Джаспер пожал плечами и прошелся рукой через свои светлые кудри. – Он лежал на столе. И я подумал, что мог бы хотя бы попытаться хорошо выглядеть. Это сделает Беллу счастливой, если я оденусь так, чтобы произвести впечатление.

- Парень, ты идешь на свидание не с Беллой, – Эдвард задумался уже в сотый раз, почему Джаспер позвал его на двойное свидание, чтобы составить компанию Белле. Джаспер всегда говорил, что она была ему не чем иным как сестрой, но он, ни разу не сказал о другой девушке.

Джаспер закатил глаза и пошел к двери, забирая ключи и бумажник со стола. Он оглянулся назад на Эдварда. - Ты идешь?

Эдвард встал с дивана, вздыхая, и засунул руки в свои карманы. Хотел бы он не пойти.


	3. Глава 3

- Эммету бы это точно не понравилось, Элис, - Белла стояла перед огромным, доходящим до пола зеркалом, своей соседки по комнате и рассматривала наряд, который Элис заставила ее надеть.

- Не пытайся произвести впечатление на своего брата, Белла. Бесполезно.

- Да, но ты же его знаешь, – подражая глубокому хрипловатому голосу своего старшего брата, пророкотала Белла. - Белла Мари Свон! Что на тебе надето? Что бы сказал отец, если бы увидел тебя в этом? Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя похитили? Ты хочешь, чтобы у меня случился сердечный приступ?

Смеясь, Элис сказала: - О, перестань Белла, это не так уж и плохо. Ты выглядишь горячо!

Я знаю, что это не мешковатый свитер и джинсы, но мы же не в библиотеку идем сегодня вечером. Ты обещала, – Элис выпятила свою нижнюю губу.

Белла не могла не улыбнуться. Элис прекрасно знала, как можно надавить на Беллу, и активно этим пользовалась. И когда Элис выбирала ей одежду, то всегда в наряде было больше оголенного тела, чем ткани.

Черная юбка была на восемь дюймов выше колена и сильно обтягивала бедра. Ее кобальто-синяя шелковая рубашка из жатки была расстегнута почти до талии. Ткань приятно холодила кожу, но она знала, что может простудиться, если не наденет жакет.

Она повернулась к Элис, которая стояла у нее за спиной, держа в руках пару золотых шпилек на ремешках .

- Ооо, нет. Ни в коем случае, Элис.

- О, перестань, Белла! Они будут прекрасно смотреться вот с этими золотыми сережками,

- она протянула ей золотые кольца, - и с этим ожерельем, - она помахала перед Беллой тонкой золотой цепочкой с кристаллом в виде сердца.

- Драгоценности прекрасны, но эти туфли просто убийственны. Ты знаешь, что я только по квартире могу ходить в них и не падать. И как, по-твоему, я смогу в них выйти…, - Белла замолчала, вспоминая, когда она в последний раз одевала каблуки. Это было открытие какого-то бара, она даже названия не запомнила. Элис тоже прекрасно запомнила тот день. Белла медленно волочилась за ней как потерянный щенок. У Элис было "хорошее предчувствие" той ночью, и Белла согласилась надеть четырехдюймовую платформу, потому что Элис ее уговорила.

Да, это была та еще ночка. Хоть Элис и сказала ей, что она выглядит "нелепо горячей", но Белла итак это знала, поэтому и выпила в ту ночь больше одной кружки пива. Этой же ночь она встретила Джеймса. Белла задрожала от этих воспоминаний.

Элис все еще смотрела на нее щенячьими глазами. Белла покачала головой. - Мы идем на ужин, Элис. Не на открытие клуба и не на показ мод, – она подошла к шкафу и вытащила пару черных балеток, показав их Элис. - Смотри, они блестящие. Они также подходят к украшениям.

Элис застонала. - Ты, Белла Свон, безнадежна.

Белла засмеялась. – Ты любишь сложные задачи, Элис Брэндон.

Белла сидела на диване, ожидая, когда Элис выйдет из ванной. Для крошечной девчонки с волосами в несколько сантиметров, она слишком долго возится.

- Серьезно, Элис. Твои волосы здорово выглядят. Мы опоздаем, если не выедем в ближайшее время, - Белла закричала, падая на спину, раскидывая в стороны руки и ноги.

Элис прокричала из ванной: - Только, потому, что некоторые родились с идеальной кожей, не означает, что остальные не могут попытаться получить такую же.

Белла громко вздохнула.

Элис громко завизжала, заставляя Беллу подпрыгнуть на месте.

- Что, Элис, что? – Белла огляделась, пытаясь отыскать то, что заставило так завопить Элис. По полу не бегали никакие мыши. Никто не полз по стене. Не было никакого серийного убийцы в маске, стоящего в дверях балкона, и размахивающего ножом.

- Белла! - Элис завопила сердито. – Ты хоть понимаешь, как легко мнется эта ткань?

Белла растерянно смотрела на девушку, возмущенно глядящую на нее. Ее челюсть была сильно сжата, будто она хотела что-то ударить. «Или кто-то», подумала Белла.

Белла не могла больше сдерживаться. Она рухнула на пол, держась за живот, от смеха.

- Ты сошла с ума от того, что я мну свою рубашку? - Белла сказала, как только смогла отдышаться. - Я понимаю, что мода важна для тебя, Эл, но ты понимаешь насколько это глупо?

Элис прожигала ее взглядом несколько секунд, прежде чем сама засмеялась. После того, как они достаточно успокоились, чтобы говорить, Элис извинилась.

- Я просто нервничаю из-за сегодняшнего вечера, Белла, - она призналась. – Я давно не ходила на свидания. Я чувствую, что встречу сегодня настоящего парня.

Белла обняла Элис. Ей было прекрасно известно это чувство. Она поцеловала ее в макушку.

- Белла, – сказала Элис игриво, – ты ее испортишь!

Качая головой, Белла взяла пальто и ключи от квартиры.

- Пойдем, милая.

Элис затанцевала перед ней, размахивая ключами от желтого Porsche.

- Почему это парни не забирают нас?

Белла пошла к двери, пожимая плечами. – Джаспер не водит.

Белла вцепилась в кресло и зажмурилась. Элис ездит как сумасшедшая, и даже после года поездок с ней, лихо обгоняющей другие машины, Белла старалась не смотреть на это.

Она почувствовала, что машина остановилась и приоткрыла один глаз. Элис указала в сторону, говоря: - Мы на месте! – разжав пальцы и похрустев ими, Белла отстегнула ремень.

- Это ужасная привычка, Белла, - Элис наморщила нос в отвращении.

- Я бы не делала этого, если бы у меня не болели пальца каждый раз, когда я куда-нибудь еду с тобой.

Элис усмехнулась. – Ну, мы могли бы взять твой грузовик. Он такой ржавый, что разваливается на ходу, и теряет свои части по всему Сиэтлу.

Элис и Белла зашли в ресторан, взявшись за руки и улыбаясь. Белла рассматривала помещение, затем остановилась так резко, что Элис почти упала.

Его голова опущена вниз, его бронзовые волосы, взъерошены и падают на лоб. Рукава его темно-синего свитера были закатаны до локтей. Книга лежала на столе. Парень облизал палец и перевернул страницу, затем поправил очки на переносице. «О, вот бы быть этим пальцем», подумала Белла.

Элис заворчала, прерывая мысли Беллы: - Белла! - Элис пробормотала себе под нос. – Ты не должна втягивать меня в свою природную неуклюжесть.

- О, Боже, Элис, мне так жаль, – Белле казалось, будто она только что пробежала марафон, – но посмотри на того парня в углу.

Элис посмотрела туда, куда ей указала Белла своей головой. - О. Ничего себе. Ты права. Эти кудряшки великолепны. Но другой парень тоже не плох.

Кудряшки? Другой парень? Белла снова посмотрела на тот столик и встретилась со знакомыми синими глазами. Джаспер сидел рядом с тем парнем и махал ей.

Элис схватила ее за руку, и заулыбалась. - Это ведь Джаспер, не так ли?

Белла попыталась проглотить огромный ком у нее в горле. – Так и есть, - сказала она. А это должно быть Эдвард.

Элис практически тащила Беллу за руку к тому столику. Ноги Беллы были готовы в любой момент убежать оттуда, а сердце выпрыгивало из груди. «Господи, я так рада, что я надела эти балетки», подумала она.

Джаспер первым заговорил. Он встал из-за стола, обнял Беллу и посмотрел на Элис.

- Привет. Я Джаспер, – он выдвинул стул для нее. - Ты должны быть Элис.

Элис захихикала, садясь. – Спасибо, сэр.

Белла стояла у стола, прижимая к груди пальто. Она знала, что этот бронзово-волосатый парень смотрел на нее, но боялась, что, если она встретится с ним глазами, ее сердце не выдержит этого и выпрыгнет из груди, превращая свидание в смертельную драму.

Джаспер ткнул Эдварда в бицепс, сильнее, чем нужно. Белла боролась с желанием ударить Джаспера за то, что он мог оставить на его теле синяк. Глаза Беллы заскользили по его плечам. Она почувствовала, как ее пульс участился. Она отчаянно хотела прикоснуться к его фарфоровой коже, поцеловать место, в которое так грубо его ткнул Джаспер. Ее взгляд переключился на его ключицу, выглядывающую из-под тонкой ткани свитера, скользя по его шее, подбородку, постепенно переходя к его губам, - Ох, эти губы! - пока она не встретилась с его глазами.

Белла незаметно отступила назад. Она была поражена, но ей понравилось это чувство. Электричество, выпрыгивающее из его пылающих зеленых глаз с черными густыми ресницами, помутнило ее рассудок.

Джаспер откашлялся. Глаза Беллы мигом переключились на ее друга, ее лицо густо покрылось румянцем.

- Хм, Белла. Это Эдвард. Эдвард - Белла.

Эдвард встал, закрыв свою книгу. Он засунул руки в карманы, глядя на все вокруг, но только не на лицо Беллы. - Мм, привет, - он пробормотал, выдвигая единственный оставшийся стул.

Голос Беллы был похож на писк: - Спасибо, – она села, безучастно смотря вперед.

Она почувствовала на себе прожигающий взгляд Элис, но не смогла повернуть свою голову. Она улыбнулась, зная, что она никуда не пойдет в ближайшее время.

Ужин пролетел быстро. Белла не могла вспомнить, когда она в последний раз видела Элис и Джаспера такими счастливыми. Их беседа протекала свободно, прерываясь только смехом или официанткой, которая меняла блюда. Белла присоединялась к ним иногда, в основном думая о том, что ее колено находится в нескольких сантиметрах от колена Эдварда. Он тоже иногда присоединялся, но все равно чувствовал себя неловко. Белла хотела надеяться, что он также думает о ее коленях рядом с собой.

Белла наблюдала за ним краем глаза, запоминая черты его лица. Когда его очки сползали, он поправлял их средним пальцем. Он часто пропускал свои волосы через пальцы, отчего они еще больше торчали. Когда он смеялся, один уголок его рта приподнимался чуть выше, из-за чего получалась милая кривоватая улыбка. Он даже напомнил ей Кларка Кента [прим.пер. вымышленный персонаж сериала Тайны Смолвилля], она даже покраснела, когда представила Эдварда, выходящего из телефонной будки, одетого в костюм их плотного спандекса.

Во время паузы в разговоре, Белла набралась смелости и спросила Эдварда о книге, которую он читал, когда они зашли.

- Моя книга? - он спросил, избегая ее глаз. – Это одна из книг для учебы. Я читал ее уже миллионы раз. Я как раз дошел до своей любимой части, когда вы с Элис зашли, вот почему я был немного груб, когда Джаспер представил нас, – он сказал, смотря на нее через завесу своих блестящих волос. Белле так хотела откинуть их с его лба. – Я сожалею об этом, – Белла просто купалась в его теплых глазах.

Голос Джаспер прервал их.

- Белла изучает английскую литературу, Эдвард.

Кривоватая улыбка озарила его лицо. Сердце Беллы пропустило удар, снова. Она не знала, сколько еще сможет сдерживаться. Напоминая себе быть разумной, Белла повернулась к Эдварду.

- Испытай меня.

Эдвард глубоко вздохнул. - «Если я оскверню свой недостойной рукой эту святыню, это нежный грех. Мои губы, два красных странника, готовы сойтись в грубой связи в нежном поцелуе».

Белла видела, что он уставился на ее губы. Она облизала их, отчего Эдвард вздрогнул. - «Милый странник, ты не справедлив к своей руке, ведь она доказывает твою преданность. Поскольку у святых есть руки, которых касаются рук странников, и ладонь к ладони - поцелуй святых».

Глаза Эдварда широко раскрылись. - «Но святые ли губы у этих святых?»

Белла ответила ему: - «Да, странник, губы, которыми они произносят молитвы».

Эдвард наклонился к ней, беря ее руку в свою. - «Хорошо, тогда, дорогая святыня, пусть они позволят губам делать тоже, что и рукам. Они просят, не позволяя Вам терять веру и отчаиваться». Он коснулся губами тыльной стороны руки.

Белла задрожала, забывая остальные слова Джульетты.

Элис захлопала, громко хихикая. - Я люблю Ромео и Джульетту!

Джаспер посмотрел на нее удивленно. – Ты тоже читала Шекспира?

Элис покачала своей головой. - Нет, но я видела кино десятки раз, - она улыбнулась Джасперу, совершенно откровенно. - Тот Лео ДиКаприо был просто мечтой.

Сказались нервы, вино или тот факт, что Элис и Джаспер были абсолютными противоположностями, а все же нашли общий язык так полностью, или комбинация из трех этих компонентов заставила Беллу прыснуть от смеха. Ее смех зазвучал на весь ресторан, отчего один из официантов выронил грязную тарелку. Она приземлилась на пол с грохотом, Элис, Джаспер, Эдвард, да и все остальные, ужинающие в этом ресторане, уставились на Беллу. Она смеялась, пока у нее не заболел живот, а из глаз не покатились слезы.

- Мне… ик… так жаль, – Белла покачала своей головой, пытаясь подавить смех. Она махала перед собой руками. Тут же три пары рук присоединились к ней.

Элис намочила краешек салфетки, помогая вытереть предательские следы туши. – Надо было краситься водостойкой тушью, Белла, - она подмигнула ей, после чего подпрыгнула на месте.

- У меня потрясающая идея! - она схватила Джаспера за руку, стаскивая его со стула.

- Давайте поедем, потанцуем!

Белла и Эдвард застонали в унисон. Белла посмотрела на него, извиняясь за действия своей подруги, глазами. Он пожал плечами, вставая и засовывая руки в карманы. Белла встала неохотно. Она не слишком обрадовалась этой идеи с танцами, но не хотела, чтобы вечер заканчивался.

Эдвард вышел за ней на парковку, где стоял желтый Porsche Элис. Из-за ветра волосы Беллы растрепались.

Эдвард остановился. – Ты пахнешь клубникой?

Элис повезла всех клубу в нескольких кварталах от ресторана. Джаспер и Эдвард выразили восторг от того, как она ловко справлялась с таким авто и никто не возражал против скорости. Белла спокойно сидела сзади, обхватив себя руками.

Элис помахала громиле у клуба. Он улыбнулся и кивнул. - Элис.

Джаспер вопросительно посмотрел на Беллу. Она пожала плечами и наклонилась к нему поближе, из-за оглушительной музыки. – Элис знает практически каждого вышибалу в городе. Ее приглашают на открытие клубов, а это практический каждый уикенд.

Джаспер засмеялся. – Это то, чем вы занимаетесь по выходным?

Белла закатила глаза и села на высокий стол. Элис схватила Джаспера и потянула его к бару, вопросительно указывая на Беллу и Эдварда.

- Пиво, пожалуйста, - прокричала Белла.

- То же самое! - Эдвард повесил свою куртку на спинку стула и сел. Казалось, что он что-то хотел сказать, когда Белла услышала знакомый голос.

- Эй, Тайлер!

Белла побледнела. Она узнала этот голос. Глядя на неоновую вывеску над головой ди-джея, Белла простонала. Eclipse.

Заглянув через плечо Эдварда, она подтвердила свои опасения. Майк танцевал почти рядом с их столиком. Белла отчаянно озиралась, ища выход.

- Белла? – Эдвард беспокойно нахмурился. - Ты в порядке?

Белла посмотрела на него. Шум клуба отступил, оставив только Эдварда и ее, одних на острове в море суеты.

Был только один способ остаться незамеченной для Майка.

Белла близко наклонилась к прекрасному лицу Эдварда. Одной рукой снимая его очки, а другой прикасаясь к его волосам. «Привет Супермен», подумала она . Зарываясь пальцами в его бронзовых волосах, она притянула его ближе к себе. Прежде, чем их губы встретились, она прошептала, - прости.


	4. Глава 4

Джаспер стоял в баре, ждал бармена, готовившего напитки, который Джаз заказал. Элис сидела на табурете, рядом с ним, рассеяно теребя свои черные волосы. Она улыбнулась, когда заметила, что он смотрит на нее, заставляя его смущенно опустить глаза и нервно провести рукой по волосам.

Она наклонилась ближе к нему, пытаясь перекричать звуки ужасного техно:

– Мне нравится твоя рубашка!

Джаспер почувствовал, как его сердцебиение ускорилось. Этот маленький эльф заставил его задуматься о своем будущем с ней. Надежды. Ее серые глаза, в них можно просто утонуть.

Он наклонился к ее уху, так близко, что почувствовал, как она задрожала от его шепота.

- Спасибо, Элис, – он не был уверен, что она поняла двойной смысл его слов, но надеялся выяснить это позже. - Белла говорила, что тебе нравится мода.

– Это самая близкая к моде вещь, что была у меня в шкафу, - он пожал плечами.

Элис немного отклонилась, рассматривая его с головы до ног. Джаспер чувствовал ее горящий взгляд на себе и не мог остановить свои мысли, которые не свойственны джентльмену. Он поднял подбородок, уставившись на нее, надеясь поразить ее взглядом. Мысленно, он скрестил пальцы на удачу.

- Твой взгляд прям как у парней из вестерна, - лицо Элис было серьезным, но глаза искрились смехом.

Джаспер наклонялся и поцеловал ее в уголок рта, слыша удивленный возглас.

– Я не знал, чего мне ожидать от сегодняшнего вечера, мисс Брэндон, но я рад, что доверился Белле.

Элис взяла своей крошечной ручкой его ладонь и сжала.

- Говоря о…, - она замолчала, кивая головой в сторону их столика, за которым сидели их друзья. Джаспер проследил за ее взглядом и почувствовал, как сжалось его сердце; Белла обняла за шею Эдварда и целовала его с увеличивающимся напором. Руки Эдварда неуверенно касались ее плеч, не зная, как поступить. Когда его удивление сменилось пониманием, он положил одну руку на ее затылок, а другую на подбородок, притягивая ее ближе к себе.

Джаспер повернулся обратно к бару, ища бармена. Он был одновременно, и рад за своих лучших друзей и их неловкого танца ухаживания, и раздраженным оттого что уже ничего не будет по-прежнему. Джаспер вспомнил, как он встретился с Беллой в первый раз. Он был второкурсником, работая в дневную смену в библиотеке. Она споткнулась, как типичный новичок, подумал он, широко открыв глаза, с возбуждением и волнением ища здание, которое находилось на другой стороне университетского городка. Он сказал ей об этом, и Белла выпятила губу. Она всегда так делала, когда раздражалась.

Джаспер сказал ей идти в класс, так как она может опоздать на минут десять и не успеет поесть. Они сразу же нашли общий язык, поддразнивая друг друга, как брат и сестра или старая женатая пара, с самого начала. Как-то во время разговора Белла упомянула, что ищет работу. Джаспер знал, что библиотеке нужны работники, они вернулись туда, и в тот же день она получила работу. Три года спустя, они все еще работали вместе.

Вначале Джаспер испытывал к Белле только дружеские чувства. Она, несомненно, очень симпатична, даже притом, что она так не думала, и умна, забавна и всегда готова посмеяться над собой.

Ее неспособность находиться в комнате, не поранив себя, умиляла. Джаспер даже думал, в самом начале их отношений, что дружба может вырасти до… чего-то большего. Однажды вечером, смотря ужасно романтичную комедию в его комнате общежития, Белла свернулась калачиком под его боком. Джаспер посмотрел вниз на нее, и в нехарактерной для него манере, наклонился к ней и прикоснулся к ее губам. Все было хорошо, на мгновение, пока они оба не начали смеяться, через поцелуй. Белла даже фыркнула. Они смеялись, пока у них не потекли слезы из глаз, а живот не заболел от напряжения. С тех пор, они были только настоящими друзьями, и Джаспер считал, что это лучший из всех возможных вариантов.

Бармен поставил три пива и мартини перед Джаспером, выводя его из раздумий. Элис, все еще держа его за руку, смотрела на него со сладкой улыбкой на губах, как будто она знала, о чем он сейчас думал. Она нежно сжала его руки и, отпустив, взяла мартини.

- Тост, - закричала она.

Джаспер удивленно посмотрел на нее. Подняв свой бокал с пивом, чокнулся с Элис.

Она улыбнулась.

- За будущее.

Джаспер наклонился к ничего не подозревающей Элис и поцеловал ее в полную силу. Она поставила свой стакан на барную стойку, и встала на ступеньку табурета, на котором она сидела, и обняла его за шею, возвращая ему поцелуй с большим энтузиазмом, чем Джаспер ожидал. Он позволил себе раствориться в этом прикосновении и обжигающем блеске с запахом мяты. Элис отстранилась первая, смотря на него горящими глазами.

Джаспер покраснел и склонил голову, потирая шею рукой.

– Я думаю, мы должны все-таки отнести пиво к столику, - он посмотрел на Элис из-за белокурого завитка.

Элис протянула руку и отбросила его назад к другим локонам парня. Она спрыгнула со стула и схватила свой коктейль. Джаспер забрал три пива и понес их к столику.

Джаспер заметил, что Белла и Эдвард теперь сидели в своих местах, а, не склонившись над столом, как несколько минут назад. Они оба смотрели всюду, но не друг на друга. Эдвард провел рукой по своим волосам, возвращая очки обратно на нос пальцем. Белла побарабанила пальцами по столу, нагнувшись так, чтобы волосы скрыли половину ее лица.

Джаспер посмотрел на Элис, поймав его взгляд. Они оба рассмеялись и стали пробираться через толпу.

Элис первая добежала до столика и уселась, поглаживая стул рядом с собой. Джаспер подошел к столу, подавая пиво Белле и Эдварду. Белла схватила стакан и отпила, откинув назад голову.

- Прости, если оно теплое, Беллз, - Джаспер извинился. Белла, все еще пившая пиво, махнула рукой.

Элис захихикала.

– Замучила жажда, Белла? Чем вы занимались тут, чтобы так изнемогать от жажды, пока мы были в баре?

Джаспер скрыл свою улыбку стаканом. Эдвард, только что сделавший глоток, поперхнулся. Джаспер постучал ему по спине, а потом сжал плечо и подмигнул, выражая одобрение.

Брови Эдварда сошлись на переносице.

Джаспер наклонился к Белле, как только она закончила пить теплую жидкость.

– У вас, ребята, неплохое начало, не так ли?

– И что это значит, Джаспер? -Белла ответила, немного громче, чем надо было.

- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, Белла, – южный акцент снова проскользнул в его речи. - Вы большие городские девочки и двигаетесь вперед. Дай бедному парню передохнуть. Он еще плохо знаком с таким образом жизни.

Белла удивилась. Эдвард опустил свою голову.

Элис расхохоталась.

Белла возмущенно поднялась из-за стола.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, Джаз, что Эдвард помогал мне выйти из неприятной ситуации, – она указал на человека на танцполе, который двигался так, будто очень сильно хотел в туалет. Майк Ньютон танцевал — если это можно так назвать — в центре танцпола, топая ногами и размахивая руками. Девушка в черном платье помогала ему, это выглядело так, будто она вступила в контакт с одним из органов Майка.

Элис вышла из-за стола и подошла к Белле, смотря на Джаспера грустным взглядом.

Джаспер посмотрел на Эдварда, который больше не притронулся к теплому пиву, опустившему голову так низко, что еще чуть - чуть и она упрется в столешницу.

- Пижон.

- Пижон – это верно, - Эдвард кивнул.

- Ты знаешь, что случилось? Она что-нибудь говорила, прежде чем обратиться к тебе за помощью?

– Она встревожено посмотрела на меня, сказала «прости» и затем БАМ. Из неоткуда ее лицо прямо передо мной, -Эдвард покачал своей головой.

Джаспер ждал, что Эдвард продолжит. Он наделся, что поцелуй Эдварда и Беллы не был как его с Беллой в прошлом. Он хотел, чтобы его друзья были счастливы. И он понял по плохо скрываемой улыбке Эдварда, что поцелуй был очень даже не плох.

Джаспер откашлялся. Эдвард посмотрел на него, будто только что вышел из транса.

- Это было довольно неожиданно,- он начал. - Сначала я действительно был неуверен в том, что случалось, поцелуй был неожиданным и быстрым. Но когда Белла расслабилась, и я проанализировал…, - он замолчал.

- Проанализировал? - Джаспер подтолкнул его.

Эдвард снял свои очки и протер линзы краем рубашки.

– Проанализировал, что действительно наслаждался этим, - Эдвард покачал своей головой в попытке очиститься от мыслей. – Удивительно, но я подумал, что хорошо было бы целовать ее так постоянно.

Он надел очки и вздохнул. Он уперся лбом в свою ладонь.

– Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, - Джаспер улыбнулся, думая о поцелуе с Элис.

Эдвард посмотрел на него, удивляясь его улыбке на лице. Он выпрямился и, сузив глаза, уставился на Джаспера.

– Подожди, подожди. Что случилось у вас с Элис у бара? - он засмеялся. – Чем вы занимались, кроме того, что шпионили за нами?

Джаспер открыл рот, когда Элис и Белла вернулись к столику. Он подмигнул Эдварду, обещая рассказать ему о крошечной девушке позже. «Моя крошечная девочка», подумал он, усмехаясь.

– Мы готовы идти, - Элис прикоснулась к его руке

– А как же танцы? Неужели Майк – единственный кто будет веселиться сегодня вечером? - он указал на танцплощадку и на человека на ней, - Джаспер притворно ужаснулся.

- Джаспер…, - Белла поморщилась.

– Люди. Я действительно хочу танцевать, - Джаспер поднял руки вверх.

Все вчетвером направились к Porsche Элис. Они поехали к дому Джаспера и Эдварда. Джаспер сказал Элис, что они могли бы вызвать такси или прогуляться пешком, но она не позволила им это сделать.

- Кроме того, - она прошептала ему на ухо, - я хочу получить поцелуй на ночь.

Когда они подъехали к дому, Джаз выпрыгнул из машины, подавая руку Белле. Она вышла и стала ждать Эдварда; Джаспер обошел машину и наклонился к двери со стороны водителя. Отсюда он не мог видеть Беллу и Эдварда, но мог слышать их бормотание. Он надеялся, что Эдвард достаточно умен, чтобы попросить ее номер. У Джаспера он, конечно, был, но было бы лучше, если бы Эдвард сделал это сам.

Элис высунулась из окна. Джаспер слегка прикоснулся к ее губам, заставляя ее дрожать. Он немного отодвинулся и заглянул ей в глаза.

Кашель Беллы заставил Джаспера выпрямиться. Эдвард уже был у двери, держа ее открытой для него. Белла села на пассажирское сиденье, пристегнулась ремнем безопасности и старалась не смотреть в сияющее лицо Элис.

- Могу я позвонить тебе завтра?

Элис протянула ему кусочек бумажки. Он посмотрел вниз. Ее номер телефона.

- Я просто знала, что ты этого захочешь.

Джаспер стоял, не отпуская их.

- Доброй ночи, мисс Брэндон.

Элис послала ему воздушный поцелуй.

- Доброй ночи, мистер Витлок.


	5. Глава 5

Глава 5

Эдвард лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок, вспоминая события предыдущей ночи.  
>Ужин был не плохим. Ему не нравилось вести светскую беседу с людьми, которых он не знает. Но ему самому было очень удивительно, как легко он мог общаться с Беллой, по крайней мере, пару раз они точно разговаривали только друг с другом. Он знал о ней намного больше, чем делал вид, так как Джаспер успел его проинформировать перед свиданием. Эдвард знал, что она изучала английскую литературу до того, как встретила Джаспера; он знал, что она родилась в маленьком городке рядом с канадской границей; он знал, что ее отец и брат – начальник полиции и детектив, поэтому она была защищена ими. Ему так хотелось рассказать ей о себе, но во время ужина они не касались этой темы.<br>Он вспомнил, как изображал Ромео перед ней. Эдвард задрожал, вспоминая, как горячая искра обожгла его руку, когда он прикоснулся к Белле.

Были и паузы в разговорах, но они не были неловкими. В них, как будто, было что-то недосказано. К счастью, беседа Джаспера и Элис заполняла эти пробелы. Эдвард совершенно не был удивлен тем, как сблизились эти двое за время ужина. Он, конечно же, был рад за друга. Он слышал историю Джаспера про тот злосчастный поцелуй с Беллой и  
>Джаспер часто повторял, что у них больше отношения «брат-сестра», чем романтические отношения, но Эдвард немного волновался о том, что Джаспер чувствовал к ней что-то больше, чем старался показать. Элис явно была той, которая определенно нужна была этому парню.<p>

Эдвард до сих пор не мог до конца понять, что же произошло в «Eclipse». Поцелуй просто выбил его из колеи. Он собирался спросить ее что-то о новом семестре и о том, какие предметы она собиралась взять, надеясь, что какие-нибудь у них совпадут, когда она вдруг вся напряглась. Она повернулась к нему с таким выражением лица, который смешивал в себе пуму перед прыжком и медведицей, защищающей своих детенышей. Эдвард был озадачен этим до того момента, когда Белла взяла в ладони его лицо и приблизилась к его губам. В тот момент он не знал, что ему сделать – отстраниться или же взять ее прямо здесь, на столе, на глазах у всех.

Проведя рукой по волосам, Эдвард перекатился на другую сторону и посмотрел на часы. Восемь двадцать три. Чувства, которые он испытывал к этой почти незнакомой девушке, связывали его, скручивая живот и вцепившись в сердце. Говоря по правде, мысли о Белле затрагивали и другие части его тела, но Эдвард очень старался контролировать их и переключить внимание на размышления о том, почему Белла внезапно схватила его, а потом отстранилась и снова стала холодной.

Этот поцелуй был очень робкий, боязливый. Даже не смотря на то, что Белла была той, кто начал этот поцелуй, она сама дрожала, когда снимала его очки. Вначале их рты были закрыты, а губы тесно прижаты друг к другу. Он вспомнил, как глупо себя чувствовал, когда его руки искали за что бы им уцепиться, в то время как губы были плотно прижаты к соблазнительным губкам красивой девушки посреди переполненного клуба. Эдвард был не самым опытным в этом деле парнем. У него было несколько женщин, но после того как заканчивалась конфетно-букетная фаза, он терял к ним интерес или наоборот.

Когда Эдвард почувствовал, что Белла расслабилась, а он нашел наиболее удобное положение для своих рук, не трогая ее и не портя первого поцелуя, он тогда и сам расслабился. Он перестал думать и волноваться, почему она внезапно набросилась на него и позволил электрическому току, который он чувствовал и раньше, когда прикасался к ней или когда встречались их глаза, завладеть ним. Губы Беллы немного приоткрылись. Эдвард смог даже почувствовать, как убыстрился ее пульс и знал, что его пульс тоже зашкаливал. Хотя Эдвард занимался бегом и знал, как можно удерживать его на одном уровне даже при самом изнурительном марафоне. Сейчас было по-другому. Его сердце почти выпрыгивает из груди, танцуя и вырисовывая круги.

Запах клубники - шампунь Беллы - заставил его целовать ее со всей страстью. Даже при том, что она была инициатором, Эдвард решил взять контроль над ситуацией. Он позволил кончику языка мягко проскользнуть в ее чуть приоткрытые губы, заставляя Беллу ахнуть. Он провел большим пальцем вниз по ее уху, лаская чувствительное местечко за ним. Она задрожала, и он улыбнулся, наслаждаясь этим больше, чем положено. Белла отстранилась, медленно, покусывая его нижнюю губу, с той же страстью, что вспыхнула секунду назад в ее глаза цвета расплавленного шоколада.

Эдвард был не из тех парней, которые берут на себя ответственность. Он был более сдержан, позволяя другим принимать решения. С Беллой, однако, он почувствовал, что хочет доминировать, хотел показать ей, как далеко он готов зайти. Он хотел ее… хотел, чтобы она тоже хотела его. И этот взгляд ее глаз, и чувство неловкости, которую они  
>испытывали всю ночь, подсказывали ему, что идея не так уж и безнадежна.<p>

И это была только часть, что и говорить о тех чувствах, которые он испытал в конце вечера.

Кто такой Майк и почему Белла «избегала» его всю ночь, используя под конец Эдварда?  
>И почему она решила поцеловать его, пытаясь скрыться от Майка, хотя могла сделать это сотнями других способов? И почему она продолжила этот страстный поцелуй, не смотря на то, что ее уловка сработала? И почему она вела себя с ним так, будто они вообще не были знакомы друг с другом, когда выходили из бара, только, чтобы потом незаметно сунуть ему в руку бумажку со своим номером и поцеловать его в щеку, бормоча неуклюжее пожелание «спокойной ночи»?<p>

Эдвард вздохнул и закинул руки за голову, раздражаясь. Не уверенный, что сможет лежать спокойно на кровати, писать или читать, он встал. Надевая очки, лежащие на тумбочке, Эдвард обронил бумажки на ней. Эдвард наклонился, чтобы поднять их. Белла, 541-555-1918.

Эдвард застонал и пошел на кухню, чтобы попить кофе. Джаспер сидел за стойкой, ковыряясь ложкой в Lucky Charms [прим.пер. кукурузные хлопья], с капающим молоком, и запихивая все это в рот, читая при этом газету.

- **Чтслучсь, прень**? - сказал он с полным ртом кукурузных хлопьев.

Эдвард пожал плечами и подошел к кофеварке. После того, как он засыпал ложку кофе в кофеварку, он отвернулся к огромному окну.

После минуты молчания Джаспер начал хихикать. Эдвард с любопытством посмотрел на него.

В глазах Джаспера прыгали бесенята.

- **Знаешь, тут произошла одна смешная история**, - он указал на страницу в газете, - **об одном парне, которого поцеловала девушка, с которой он познакомился в клубе и он начал хандрить еще с раннего утра и продолжал делать это еще несколько часов спустя.**

Эдвард нахмурился.

- **Джаз, это произошло меньше восьми часов наза**д, - он сделал глоток и вздрогнул. Джаспер любил пить очень горячий кофе в отличие от него. – **К тому же я не хандрю**.

Джаспер посмотрел на Эдварда.

- **А кто говорит, что я про тебя рассказываю? Я просто рассказывал тебе веселую историю о парне, который так боялся сделать первый шаг и в итоге закончил тем, что завел себе двадцать кошек, чтобы избавиться от одиночества.**

Эдвард поправил очки.

- **Мне кошки даже не нравятся**.

Джаспер слез со стула и подошел к раковине, чтобы помыть свою чашку.

- **Чем ты таким сумасшедшим планируешь заняться сегодня, Эдвард? Полазишь в интернете или засядешь за чтение древнеанглийского текста?**

Эдвард вздохнул. Джаспер всегда говорил все в глаза, используя свою собственную саркастическую манеру. Эдвард разрывался. Одна его часть очень хотела избежать любого упоминания о Белле и о вчерашнем поцелуе, а другая часть страстно желала еще раз пережить этот поцелуй, потом еще и еще, и возможно составить план, позволяющий этого добиться. Но он также знал, что ему лучше встать и выйти из дома, чтобы пообщаться с другими людьми и не думать обо всем этом.

Возможно сегодня хороший день, чтобы заехать в библиотеку и… взять что-нибудь почитать.

_**От **__**LittleDreamer**__**(**__**Fly**__**-**__**Gold**__**): это последняя глава в переводе **__**Krassofka**__**.**_


	6. Глава 6

Белла прислонилась к столу, подбородком уперлась в ладонь. «Почему эти чувства так хорошо знакомы?» - думала она. «Ах, верно. Потому что моя жизнь однообразна. Дом, работа, школа. Шопинг с Элис. Дом, работа, школа», - вздохнула она.  
>Сегодня, в библиотеке опять никого не было, хотя с начала семестра прошла всего лишь одна неделя. Белла уже была готова вернуться в классы обратно. Она должна была закончить расписание и, как подчиненный, могла взять те классы, которые ей нравились. Она осознала, что ей нравиться, что тот уверенный парень с очками, будет одним из них.<p>

_Эдвард_.

Белла хотела ударить себя по лицу тем гигантским словарем «Оксфордский вариант английского языка» (1), который лежит на стенде в отделе «Справочной Литературы». Также, она знала, что могла упасть, стоит ей поднять такой огромный словарь и, возможно, воздух бы рассекся, если она бы упала. Девушка надеялась, что эти действия помогут ей забыть все то, что она делала прошлой ночью. Все могут запомнить ее как девушку, которая пострадала от словаря, но явно не как девушку, которая дала деру перед самым знаменитым парнем в университете. Белла вполне уверена, что Эдвард – парень из другой планеты.

Она застонала и опять ударилась головой об стол. Почему она сказала Анжеле, что может заменить ее сегодня? Она должна прямо сейчас находиться в постели, спать и не думать о прошлой ночи, затем пойти в библиотеку, изобразить из себя больную и, определенно глупую, – вот то, что она всегда умела делать.

Почему она решила, что поцеловать Эдварда – тот самый способ продинамить Майка? Должны же быть другие способы его избегать. Ее волосы были обычными, поэтому она могла не беспокоиться, что кто-то ее увидит, а затем, она бы в интимной обстановке поговорить с Эдвардом. Он бы подыграл ей, и она бы рассказала ему, что собралась сделать. Но эти глаза, эти волосы… Эти дурацкие очки. Одна мысль о его лице, которое было так близко от нее, заставляло бабочек запорхать в ее желудке. И эти самые порхающие бабочки напомнили ей, что она забыла позавтракать.  
>Белла почувствовала тошноту, стоило ей подумать о ее действиях, хотя она не считала, что целоваться – это плохо. С того момента, как она увидела Эдварда, сидящего в том ресторане, как его нос уткнулся в книгу, она захотела узнать его поближе. Когда они выбрали, что будут заказывать, это чувство не пронзило ее так сильно, но звук его голоса был похож на музыку. Белла хотела записать его голос и проигрывать каждую ночь, прежде чем она заснет. Она могла бы позаботиться о том, чтобы Эдвард каждый день читал Уолл-стрит Джорнал; до тех пор, как эти слова слетались бы с его рта, она была бы его.<p>

Его. Эта мысль заставила забиться сердце сильнее. Когда она начала целовать его, была поглощена мыслю, что совершает открытие. Адреналин кипел в ее венах, и она почувствовала себя уверенной. Ее пальцы запутались в его волосах, где им так хотелось находиться. Но когда он начал целовать ее шею, она перестала соображать. Ее сердце забилось сильнее, и она почувствовала, как электричество пронзает ее, когда их губы соприкасались. Она ощущала его прикосновения, позволяла себе стать еще ближе к нему. Его губы, казалось, были сделаны из шелка. Она вспомнила, прежде чем позволила закончить начатое, что хотела спросить его: каким шампунем он пользуется. Это было до того, как его язык медленно вышел изо рта, чтобы просто лизнуть губы, прежде чем он начал выводить маленькие круги по ее ушку большим пальцем. И прежде, чем Белла почувствовала тепло просто от созерцания его лица.

Она должна оторваться, так что она уверена, что не спит. Она должна открыть глаза и увидеть, что Супермен действительно сидел рядом с ней, целует ее с силой взрывающегося солнца своей родной планеты. Был ли юмор в этих искрящихся зеленых глазах или, может, что-нибудь другое? Когда она вспомнила, дыхание застряло в горле, она вспомнила так ясно, каким был его взгляд, каким он был нервным, потому что постоянно запускал свою руку в волосы, и когда он, наконец, отвернулся от нее. Белла улыбнулась, пронзенная воспоминаниями о том, что позднее Эллис назвала «сексуальными волосами», когда двое из них были на полпути от дома. Пока мысли Беллы крутились вокруг сексуальных волос Эдварда, пластиковый стаканчик с кофе ударился об стол и приземлился совсем близко от нее.  
>Скосив глаза, Белла смогла увидеть крошечную ручку, обхватывающую пластмассовый стаканчик, ногти с безупречным маникюром и красные тени под глазами.<br>Девушка автоматически вздохнула.  
>- Эллис, - она повернулась к девушке, не поднимая голову от прилавка, и посмотрела в серые глаза своей неугомонной соседке.<br>- С добрым утром, примерная работница, - Эллис держала кофе, пока Белла двигалась, а затем села с ней, перекрестив ног, одетые до колена в черные сапоги.  
>- Ты ушла раньше, прежде чем мы поговорили утром.<br>Белла держала стаканчик в руках, наслаждаясь приятным запахом, который доносился из крышки стаканчика.  
>- Ммм, - она сделала маленький глоток, - карамельное латте. Мой любимый кофейный напиток.<br>Элис усмехнулась.  
>- Может, принести тебе еще что-нибудь?<br>Попивая напиток, Белла расслабилась и села на стол.  
>- Ты портишь меня, Элис. Именно сейчас я думала о том, как много кружек кофе могли бы поднять мне настроение. Знаешь, что полки в комнате для отдыха повешены просто для того, чтобы украсить стену.<br>- Это не то, о чем ты думала, Белла, - Эллис крутила между двумя пальцами черный гвоздь. - Я стояла там, наверно, минуту, до тех пор, пока резко не поставила чашку на стол, и ты не пришла в себя. Я ждала твоего ответа поменьше мере минуту.  
>- Только минуту? – ухмыльнулась Белла. - Понадобиться около пяти минут для кого-нибудь, чтобы ввернуть словечко.<br>Элис показала язык,  
>- Мне жаль, Эл, - Белла протянула руку и потрепала волосы подруги, убирая лишние прядки с ее лица. - Знаешь, я думала о том, какой сукой я была вчера ночью.<br>- Ты знаешь его меньше одного дня, и уже узнала обо всех его капризах и причудах, - говорила Элис, медленно попивала кофе из чашки.  
>- Что?<br>- Ты только что пробежалась рукой по волосам, в точности как кое-кто делал это прошлой ночью, - Элис кивнула головой на девушку. - Следующее, это то, что ты собираешься носить очки и снимаешь их, кладя в одно и то же место.  
>- Глупая ты, Эл. Кто-то, у кого назначено свидание с мужчиной, должен знать пусть и совсем немного о нем, - Элис пожала плечами.<br>- Я могу выйти победителем, Белла Свон.  
>- Да, кстати, на счет этого. Не думаю, что видела вас с Джасом в баре прошлой ночью, Элис Брендон. Не знаю, что думать о том, почему мое пиво было противным и теплым.<br>Ее глаза невинно раскрылись, и Эллис прижала руку к сердцу.  
>- Я не знаю, почему ты так относишься к этому. Бармену пришлось забрать у нас наши стаканы. Мы с Джаспером обсуждали погоду и наступающие выборы. Я играла роль леди с характером, и Джаспер был джентльменом.<br>Белла ничего не могла сделать с собой, но захихикала над попытками подруги притвориться полностью невинной.  
>- Ты проговорилась, Брендон.<br>Эллис взволнованно подпрыгнула, и все претензии перешли на второй план.  
>- Ох. Мой. Бог. Белла. Целовать его было так… - ее руки взметнулись высоко в воздух, пока она обдумывала подходящую фразу для описания поцелуя с Джаспером.<br>- Вы ласкали друг друга на диване, ты обнимала мужчину мечты, пока при просмотре драматического фильма пламя между вами разгоралось все сильнее? – предположила Белла, в это время, обдумывая, какие же чувства она испытывала, пока целовала Эдварда.  
>- Лучше! Это было похоже на то, что ты будто попадаешь в галерею, где выставлено более семидесяти пяти процентов всех картин, - улыбка Эллис было от уха до уха. - Меня атаковали губы Джаспера и иногда мы делали перерыв. На самом деле, я собираюсь распланировать мою жизнь так, чтобы мы с Джаспером целовали друг друга все время: когда ели, спали или устраивали шоппинг.<br>- И что же Джаспер думает об этом?  
>- Не знаю, - Эллис недовольно надулась. - Он еще мне не сказал.<br>Белла взглянула на большие часы, висящие на стене. Девять двадцать четыре. Она повернулась к Эллис.  
>- Даже десяти нет, Элл. Джаспер никогда вовремя не приходит и, зная его, можно сказать, что сейчас он еще спит.<br>- Ну, - начала Эллис, перепорхнув со стула на стол, - я не люблю быть нахальной… - Белла фыркнула. Эллис не обратила внимания и продолжила, - но, если он не позвонить мне ночью, то я сама позвоню ему.  
>Эллис направилась к двери, ведущей из библиотеке.<br>- Я ушла, чтобы подготовиться, купить пару вещей, для будущих свиданий, которые будут в недалеком будущем, - она махнула на прощанье и послала воздушный поцелуй Белле, пока открывала дверь.  
>Белла закончила пить принесенный Эллис кофе. Она пошла назад и опять стукнулась головой об угол. Она приближалась и, наконец, стала рядом с ней. Этой фигурой была Эллис и Белла застонала.<br>- Нет, Эллис, не думаю, что мне в скором времени понадобиться что-нибудь из Виктории Сикрет.  
>Мужской голос, заикнувшись, произнес.<br>- Э… серьезно?  
>Голова девушки взметнулась вверх, ее глаза встретились с парой зеленых глаз, в которых почти виднелись цветы. Эдвард пробежался рукой по волосам, возвращая мысли Беллы к тому, о чем она думала этим утром. Она покраснела.<br>- Ах, привет, Эдвард, - взгляд девушки метнулся к рукам, сжимавшим стол также сильно, как и переднее сиденье Порше Эллис, за которым она вчера ездила. - Я просто подумала, что ты – это Эллис.  
>Он тихо засмеялся.<br>- Теперь я понимаю, почему ты совершила такую ошибку.  
>Белла выяснила все его шесть плюсов, пока он стоял рядом с ней, и чувствовала себя также, как и выглядело: нервно.<br>Они оба молчали и из-за невысказанности атмосфера становилась все более напряженней. Белла чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, переступила с ноги на ногу, Эдвард подтянул ремень на своем рюкзаке.  
>- Белла, насчет прошлой ночи…<br>- Мне было страшно прошлой ночью…  
>Они посмотрели друг на друга. Эдвард открыл свой рот, собираясь сказать, и сделал знак рукой, позволяя Белле продолжить то, что начала.<br>Все, что хотела сказать Белла, вырвалось наружу благодаря взмаху руки Эвдарда.  
>- Мне не стоило быть такой грубой прошлой ночью. Я пыталась отшить Майка, потому что он просто супер какой раздражительный и всегда просит меня пойти с ним куда-нибудь. Я не хочу видеть его, но вместе с тем, причинять боль, своим отказом, тоже не хочу и я также не хочу причинять боль тебе. Ты потрясающий парень и я не хочу причинять тебе боль своим отказом, и, Боже, да! Поцелуй был волнующим и я не буду винить тебя, если ты не захочешь меня больше видеть, но, надеюсь, все же захочешь этого, потому что я хочу дать тебе знать, что ты лучший и в следующий раз я больше не буду такой горячей и холодной и обращаться с тобой, как с грязью, и чувствовать себя полным дерьмом в перерыве.<br>Белла сделала паузу, задержала дыхание и уставилась на Эдварда, массирующим рукой свое плечо. Девушка заметила еле уловимые смешинки в его зеленых глазах.  
>- Ты действительно думаешь, что поцелуй был волнующим?<br>Лицо Беллы покраснело.  
>Мне действительно сказать это? Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо…<br>Эдвард засмеялся и пробежался рукой по волосам.  
>«Он заслужил это», - подумала Белла, пытаясь выдавить слабую улыбку, бабочки начали танцевать Румбу. Она бы удивилась, если бы узнала, что он знал, насколько этот момент был сексуальным. Во время обеда, она подумала, что это просто привычка, но сейчас… Она ничего не могла поделать, но надеялась, что за этой оболочкой ботаника скрывается супергерой.<br>- Ну, да, - она остерегалась отвечать на последний вопрос Эдварда. - Я думаю, может, мы могли бы начать сначала? - она протянула руку Эдварду для пожатия, прямо смотря в глаза, готовая превратиться в желе. - Я – Белла Свон. И клянусь, что я не такая сумасшедшая, как может показаться на первый взгляд.  
>Эдвард решительно поправил свои очки, глубоко вздохнул и сделал шаг вперед, пожимая руку девушки. Белла испытала неожиданный шок от внезапно вспыхнувшего электричества. Что если Эдвард почувствовал то же самое, но не показал этого? Правда, его выдал чуть приоткрывшийся рот, в общем, та же самая мимика лица, что и у Беллы.<br>- Эдвард. Эдвард Каллен. Рад познакомиться с не-такой-сумашедшей-Беллой.  
>Белла улыбнулась, но не двинулась с места, наслаждаясь теми ощущениями, которые будили в ней прикосновения руки Эвдарда. На какую-то секунду она захотела, чтобы он подошел к ней поближе и обнял. На какую-то секунду, она подумала: «Что, если самой проявить инициативу, схватить его и потащить поближе к столу?» Эдвард намного больше нее, но тут же вспомнила, что внутри нее живет человечек, который не дает спуску окружающим, и который сам удивляет ее…<br>Жужжащая вибрация в кармане заставило Беллу проснуться, вырваться из мечты.  
>«Черт», - подумала она. «А я только начать продумывать о том, как же тихо войти в превратную комнату».<br>С неохотой освобождаясь от пожатия Эдварда, она, с извиняющем выражением лица, достала телефон. Эммет. Всегда прерывает веселье.  
>Белла рывком открыла панель телефона, чтобы посмотреть сообщение брата.<br>«J&J попали в автомобильную катастрофу. Сейчас они в Госпитале Сиэтла».  
>Белла быстро набрала сообщение. Она чувствовала, как сердце сумашедше бьется, фактически ударяясь к желудку. Она почувствовала, как в горле запершило, и она прочистила горло, прежде чем повернуться и извиниться перед Эдвардом.<br>Ее поведение не осталось незамеченным. Эдвард проследил за ее взглядом, пытаясь добиться внимания. Белла просто слушала, что он говорит, каждое его слово было еле слышным.  
>Девушка посмотрела сквозь него пустыми глазами.<br>- У тебя сейчас есть машина, Эдвард?  
>- Да, конечно. В чем дело, Белла? Ты выглядишь так, словно что-то произошло, нехорошее.<br>- Это был мой брат. Несколько наших друзей попали в автокатастрофу, - Белла открыла телефон и позвонила. - Джаспер? Ты поблизости? Я должна попасть в больницу, - она держала телефон открытым, в сущности, не дожидаясь ответа. Девушка пошла в комнату для отдыха, взяла сумку и плащ.  
>Затем вернулась в зал и заметила, что Эдвард с Джаспером быстро разговаривают. Он должен быть был на полпути к зданию, пока она звонила. Не смотря ни на кого, она подошла к ним, сказала «пойдемте» и вышла из здания.<br>Эдвард расстроено посмотрел на Джаса, затем прошел вперед, догоняя Беллу, пока та молчала, стоя возле дверцы машины. Она смотрела прямо перед собой, дожидаясь его. Он нажал на кнопку на специальном ключе и включил фары на своем Вольво. Белла таким же невидящим взглядом смотрела в никуда, пока садилась на расстоянии от него на пассажирское сиденье.  
>Эдвард завел машину и плавно нажал на «газ». Он посмотрел на Беллу.<br>- В Госпиталь Сиэтла, Эдвард, пожалуйста, - прошептала она последние слова.

_(1) "оксфордский английский" (нормативный английский язык с некоторыми особенностями, характерными для лиц с "оксбриджским" образованием [Oxbridge];, с нарочито протяжным произношением; часто является признаком аристократического происхождения)  
>(2)"Уолл-стрит Джорнал" Влиятельная ежедневная политико-экономическая газета деловых кругов, крупнейшая по тиражу газета страны (около 2 млн. экз.), регулярно занимает места в десятке лучших. Известна лаконичным стилем изложения новостей и авторитетным анализом тенденций деловой и финансовой жизни. Многие авторы - лауреаты Пулитцеровской премии [Pulitzer Prize]. Основана в 1889. Издается в г. Нью-Йорке компанией "Доу Джоунс энд Ко." [Dow Jones and Co. ]. Имеет четыре региональных издания (Нью-Йорк, Чикаго, Сан-Франциско, Даллас) и два зарубежных (азиатское [The Asian Wall Street Journal] (с 1976) и европейское [WSJ-Europe] (с 1983)). <em>


	7. Глава 7

Глава 7

Белла всю дорогу молчала. Текст Эммета был немного странным, девушка не знала, в порядке ли он был или страдал.

Небольшой вздох вырвался из губ. Уголками глаз она заметила расстроенное выражение лица Эдварда, но не собиралась комментировать свои собственные действия. Она знала, что если откроет рот с намерением заговорить, то заплачет. Буквально несколько минут назад она говорила Эдварду, что не сумасшедшая, какой была прошлой ночью. Ей лучше держаться от него подальше. Но с другой стороны, Белла не могла удержаться от него – ее сердце слишком сильно билось, стоило ей увидеть его.

Но также она знала, что ничего не сможет сделать, если и дальше будет такой холодной и неприступной. Белла сама заставила себя не рассказывать Эдварду, что не является психом. Она попыталась найти в своих мыслях время, когда все не казалось таким сложным. Время, когда она обладала властью над своими действиями и самой собой.

Когда в радио заиграла восемьдесят восьмая песня, Белла неожиданно рассмеялась – внезапно, все показалось ей таким сюрреалистичным. Весь мир был таким таинственным, как она думала раньше…

Белла вошла в бар, держа одной рукой пиво, а в другой – журнал Космиополитен, закачавшись от каблука Эллис. Я тихо засмеялась: в этих отношениях я играла роль мужчины, нежели женщины.

Она громко стукнула каблуком возле Эллис.

- Я не могу поверить, что поддалась на твои уговоры надеть эти каблуки, Эл!

Эллис озорно посмотрела на меня.

- Это оправдает себя, честно.

Пожилой, седеющий мужчина закончил петь песню Бритни Спирс «Hit Me One More Time» и споткнулся об угол сцены, после чего толпа поаплодировала ему.

Белла сделала маленький глоток пива, внутри чувствуя, что готовится к следующей энергичной песни. Почему Эллис хотела взять ее с собой в караоке-бар, который находится слишком далеко? Почему она говорила своему соседу, что гуляла одна два месяца, что тоже было далеко от истины. Эллис не любила петь, да и Белла навряд ли выйдет на сцену даже после четырех кружек пива. Но этот каприз преследовал ее. Она потерла лодыжки.

Раздались первые ноты песни, которых она не узнала. Белла обернулась к Эллис, чтобы прояснить значение слова «заслужи это». Эллис не смотрела на нее – она уставилась на сцену.

"Dark in the city, night is a wire,  
>Steam in the subway, earth is afire,<br>Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do.  
>Woman you want me, give me a sign,<br>And catch my breathing even closer behind,  
>Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do."<p>

Голос раздался из-за угла бара, спрашивая Беллу, почему она не расслабляется. Она медленно повернулась на источник звука. Голос, поющий песню, окутал ее, как шерстяное покрывало, она почувствовала, как краснеет ее лицо.

"In touch with the ground,  
>I'm on the hunt, I'm after you.<br>Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd,  
>And I'm hungry like the wolf.<br>Straddle the line, in discord and rhyme,  
>I'm on the hunt, I'm after you.<br>Mouth is alive, with juices like wine,  
>And I'm hungry like the wolf."<p>

Белла подняла взгляд и наткнулась на черные глаза, горевшие, как огонь, не отрывавшиеся прямо от нее. Она могла услышать вздох Эллис, увидеть, что ее глаза пристально уставились на тело мужчины, а сам мужчина смотрел на их стол так внимательно, изучающее и соблазнительно. Он был высоким и внушительным, но это не означало, будто он занимался бодибилдингом. Его волосы песчаного цвета ниспадали вниз кудряшками. Неожиданно Белла почувствовала, что очень хочет запустить свои пальцы и в эти волосы, натянуть и заставить его просить прощение.

"Stalked in the forest, too close to hide,  
>I'll be upon you by the moonlight side,<br>Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do.  
>High blood drumming on our skin, it's so tight<br>You feel my heart, I'm just a moment behind,  
>Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do."<p>

Белла не знала, запрыгать ли или закричать на парня здесь и сейчас. Его язык облизнул губу, и пошлая мысль завладела вниманием Беллы. Она хотела перестать смотреть на его рот и заставить его нахмуриться, потрогать его грудь, спрятанную под облегающей черной футболкой. Мммм… Ее глаза опускались все ниже и ниже…

Когда второй голос разрушил состояние транса, Белла резко выдохнула, поблагодарив за перерыв. Оглядываясь на этих шикарных и чертовски интригующих мужчин, которые смотрели прямо на них с Эллис, она заметила парня, рыскающего по сцене, который рычал и царапался, как животное. Глупая ухмылка расползлась по его лицу, язык высунулся, как только он попытался вздохнуть. Белла подумала: как же так произошло, что она раньше этого не заметила? Его рост должен быть около семи футов. У него были длинные черные волосы, а хвост был заплетен назад. Он надел облегающую футболку, очень мило контрастирующую с его темной кожей и джинсами, которые выгладили так, будто побывали под капотом многих машинах. Звук его шагов заглушался музыкой.

Белла чуть-чуть расслабилась и повернулась к Эллис, а в это время запели те две мужчины, закончив отдыхать. В голосе одного кипел жар летнего солнца, а другой голос был похож на удары молотка.

"Burning the ground, I break from the crowd,  
>I'm on the hunt, I'm after you.<br>Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found,  
>And I'm hungry like the wolf.<br>Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme,  
>I howl and I whine, I'm after you.<br>Mouth is alive, all running inside  
>And I'm hungry like the wolf ..."<p>

Бар взорвался в бурных аплодисментах. Два парня поклонились, маша толпе, прежде чем уйти со сцены и направиться по направлению к Белле и Эллис.

Эллис задрожала. - Duran Duran и рядом не стоит рядом с этими двумя!

Белла почувствовала мурашки на своей коже, когда мужчина ростом поменьше подошел еще ближе к ней. Что-то в нем заставляло ее почувствовать себя неуклюжей, но она не могла понять, было ли это хорошо или плохо. Но одно она знала наверняка: если подпустит его слишком близко, он может завладеть ее душой.

- Хорошего вечера, дамы, - в его глазах полыхал огонь. Белла могла поклясться, что чувствовала жар от огня.

Эллис захихикала нетипичной для нее интонацией. Белла поспешила напомнить себе выдохнуть, - Это было… Эмм… впечатляюще.

Крупный парень захохотал. - Это любимая песня Джеймса. Я присутствую здесь в качестве комика-утешителя.

- Мой кузен прав, - мужчина, как она знала, которого зовут Джеймс, протянул руку для рукопожатия. - В этой песне есть что-то этакое, что выражает мое внутренне «я».  
>Он поцеловал ее ладонь, но его губы задержались там дольше, чем на одну минуту. Белла с трудом поборола желание выдернуть руку. Его поцелуй обжигал.<p>

Джеймс никак на это не отреагировал, просто плюхнулся на стул рядом с ней.

- Может, я сильный?

Белла сглотнула и кивнула.

Кузен Джеймса сел рядом с Эллис. Он протянул руку на уровень ее волос и заявил: - Я Джейкоб Блек.

Эллис не заметила его нахальности – она была очарована Джеймсом.

- А я Джеймс. Мне очень приятно с вами познакомиться… - он прервался на конце предложения и встряхнул головой, будто спрашивая что-то. Белла не могла понять, о чем он, но его речь, возможно, подсказывала ей.

Ее голос прозвучал как писк, как только она попыталась заговорить. Прочистив горло, она сделала попытку еще раз, уже более успешно.  
>- Белла, Белла Свон, - она указала на Эллис, - а это Эллис Брендон.<p>

Джеймс улыбнулся. Очередная волна мурашек пробежала по спине Беллы. Его зубы были белыми и блестящими. А звериная ухмылка только показывала, насколько они остры. Белла чувствовала еще что-то помимо страха, и это что-то заставляло ее подойти еще ближе к нему, воспользоваться удачей, несмотря на цену, которую придется заплатить.

Внезапно Джейкоб лег на стол и застонал. - Я слышал одну прикольную шутку. Хотите услышать? – он не дождался ответа и продолжил. - Как могут умереть клетки мозга блондинки? Поодиночке.

На минуту стало тихо, когда Джейкоб ударил по поверхности стола. Затем он засмеялся над своей шуткой так громко, что, казалось, даже стаканы подпрыгивали вместе с его хохотом. Белла с Эллис посмотрели друг на друга, прежде чем хихикнуть. Что-то в Джейкобе было таким искренним, он так подал шутку, что казалось, будто он не слышал ничего лучшее очень давно.

Джеймс чуть улыбнулся. Белла же так смеялась, что даже стала вытирать слезы, которые капали с щек, можно было подумать, что шутка действительно ее рассмешила.

После того, как все трое успокоились, стало понятно, что представление закончилось. Выяснилось, что Джейк знал отца Беллы – он вырос в резервации Квилетов, совсем рядом с Форксом. Он работал механиком, а в свободное время предоставлял свои услуги Департаменту Полиции Форкса. Джеймс был вторым кузеном Джейка со стороны матери, и он только что переехал в Сиэтл. На Беллу произвело впечатление то, что после колледжа Джеймс выбрал работу в сельской местности вместо города.

После этой ночи ребята стали больше тусоваться вместе – Джеймс всегда был недалеко от них. Эллис была рада показывать новые бары, клубы каждую неделю. За Джейком и Беллой закрепился ярлык одиночки, но скоро они стали поддерживать и смешить друг друга. Девушка скоро полюбила Джейка как младшего брата – он был младше ее, но очень редко раздражающим.

Тогда Джейк был веселым и безрассудным, в то время как его кузен был скрытным и задумчивым. Белле очень редко удавалось вытащить его из его собственных мыслей. Джеймс часто отправлял ей СМС, когда был поблизости, просто потому, что «был рядом». Прошло немного времени, и Белла стала чувствовать себя слишком смущенной его вниманием, но скоро она забыла о своих опасениях. Его дыхание заставляло ее кожу покрыться мурашками, также они очень долго могли смотреть друг другу в глаза. Когда он был рядом, она не чувствовала себя так, будто принадлежит себе.

Машина Эдварда резко остановилась, вырвав девушку из своих мыслей, она нахмурилась. Он нежно положил руки на ее плечи, спросив:  
>- Белла, мы здесь. Мне пойти с тобой?<p>

Белла не могла посмотреть в его глаза, поэтому она просто кивнула.  
>- Пожалуйста, - ее голос прозвучал слишком жестко.<p>

Эдвард вышел из машины и обошел ее вокруг, чтобы открыть дверь для Беллы. Белла позволила ему поднять ее, и лишь искра от прикосновения Эдварда окончательно вернула ее к жизни. Белла ухватилась за его сильные плечи, игнорируя его испуганный взгляд. Посмотрев на его лицо обеспокоенными глазами, девушка улыбнулась ему.

- Мне жаль, Эдвард. Сумасшедшая «я» снова вернулась, - Белла пошла с ним к входу в госпиталь.

- Ты не сумасшедшая, - Эдвард пробежался ладонью по своим волосам, - ты просто беспокоишься о своих друзьях, - то, как он это сказал, заставило сердце Беллы забиться сильнее, разрушая то чувство, которое прислал Эммет со своим сообщением. Девушка глубоко вздохнула.

- Я ненавижу, что людям, которых я лю… - она остановилась, ища походящее слово. По некоторой причине не хотелось говорить, что она любит Эдварда, даже если она говорила не о нем. Ей просто хотелось, чтобы он понял их отношения с Джеймсом и Джейком.  
>- О которых я очень сильно беспокоюсь, больно.<p>

Дальше мы оба замолчали, подходя к информационной доске. Белла все время хотела взять его руку в свою, почувствовать связь, которая все еще находилась в стадии развития все это время. Подождите, что? Она обругала себя за то, что была такой глупой все это время. Она знала парня всего двадцать четыре часа, а уже мечтала о нем. Это из-за стресса, уверяла она себя. Я просто нуждаюсь в поддержке. А Эдвард как раз под рукой… Белла встряхнула головой, чтобы перестать об этом думать. Сейчас не время думать он нем.

Информация на доске мне подсказали, что Джейк находился в триста седьмой комнате в северном крыле больницы. Они поднялись на лифте, Эдвард шел за ней попятам. Наверно, Белла должна была сказать, чтобы Эдвард оставил ее одну, поскольку она могла договориться с Эллис, чтобы та отвезла ее домой. Если Белла действительно знала свою подругу, в чем она была уверена, то та уже давно здесь. Она не могла заставить себя выпроводить его, даже если это вызовет определенные трудности.

- Белла! Ох, Белла. Я так рада увидеть тебя, - Эллис сделала красную подводку на глаза. - Получив СМС от Эммета, я сразу примчалась сюда. Я устала звонить тебе!

Белла наслаждалась объятием Эллис в течение нескольких минут, пока не разомкнула руки и не вышла из лифта.  
>- Мне жаль, Эллис, - выражение ее лица было немного глуповатым. - Думаю, я ненадолго выпала из реальности. Спроси Эдварда, - она указала на него, - я не говорила слишком много, пока мы не приехали сюда.<p>

Эллис насмешливо подняла бровь, поглядывая на Беллу, словно желая выяснить: говорит ли та правду или нет.  
>- Мы чуть попозже поговорим об этом спектакле, мисс.<p>

Белла посмотрела в конец коридора, игнорируя реплику своей соседки, которая позже наверняка выльется в нечто неприятное.

- Они… – она замерла, надеясь, что Эллис расскажет ей правду, поняв намек.

- Оба в порядке. У Джеймса синяки, раны и сломанная рука, его только что отпустили. Джейкобу намного хуже, но он сказал, что в течение нескольких дней придет в норму. Они оба в комнате.

Белла уже мчалась к ним. Она нашла триста седьмую комнату и повернулась к Эдварду. Он выглядел довольно неуверенным: куда пойти, что сделать. Его рука прошлась от карманов до волос и обратно. Эллис потянула руку к двери, но Белла ее остановила. - Я пойду туда.

- Эдвард? – он взглянул через свои толстые очки. Она могла видеть, как он борется с собой, даже с дверного проема. Белла указала на стул прямо посередине холла и спросила: - Ты подождешь меня?

Эдвард еле улыбнулся, что Белле показалось, будто она выдумала это. Но Эдвард все-таки сел на стул, на который она указала. Часть нее кричала про себя, что он привлекательный! Но она проигнорировала. Она хотела, чтобы он был тут, когда она вернется. Она была эгоистичной и Белла знала это, но она не могла заставить себя заставить его уйти.

Возвращаясь к двери, Белла глубоко вздохнула.  
>- Я буду там недолго.<p>

И когда она входила в комнату, услышала слова Эдварда.  
>- Я буду ждать.<p> 


	8. Глава 8

_«Плохие парни и книжные ботаны». Глава 8._

Элис тихо закрыла за собой дверь, не желая будить Джейкоба. Она посмотрела на мужчину, лежащего на кровати, и почувствовала, что в уголках глаз собираются слезы. Он поправиться, говорила она себе. Девушка подошла к кровати и села рядом с ним на стул.

Джеймс сидел на подоконнике у окна. Добравшись до Элис, он нежно встряхнул ей волосы. Элис не любила его грубые прикосновения, но не могла его оттолкнуть. Не сегодня. Она перекрестила ноги и покачивала новой парой туфель от Маноло в воздухе. Сегодня она прошлась по магазинам, как только узнала об аварии. Она также хотела взять с собой Беллу завтра, когда они узнают, что с Джейком все будет в порядке.

- Белла здесь? - Джеймс посмотрел на дверь, ведущую в коридор.

- Да. Придет через две секунды.  
>- Почему ее здесь нет?<p>

Элис боролась с желанием схватить Джеймса. Он чересчур уверен, что Белла его и ничья больше. Элис видела, как он ненавязчиво пытался подкатить к Белле, и это расстраивало ее. Конечно, она не могла предсказать его будущие действия, но девушка достаточно неплохо читала мысли других людей, чтобы догадаться об их скрытых мотивах.

Одним солнечным вечером, приблизительно месяц назад, Элис была в квартире мальчиков, поскольку Джейкоб любезно предложил ей составить компанию, чтобы сменить масло в ее Порше (прим.переводчика – марка машины). Джейкоб был под машиной, на него капало масло, а Элис сидела на пляжном стульчике и загорала. В это время вернулся Джеймс. В ней росло подозрение, что Джеймс был у Беллы некоторое время назад. Заметив, что он вытащил из машины пакеты, она улыбнулась и невинно спросила о его работодателе. Джеймс сузил глаза и ответил:  
>- Отлично, Элис, спасибо, - прежде, чем пойти в дом.<p>

Когда девушка вернулась домой, она спросила Беллу, как прошел ее день. Та ответила, что она зашла в магазинчик Джеймса.

- Они даже не живут поблизости, - небрежно отметила она. - Странно, да? - Элис решила не расстраивать Беллу насчет этого странного Джеймса, но запомнила в этот день, что Джеймс ненормальный.

- Она скоро будет, Джеймс, - Элис специально не упомянула того, кто сидит в холле. Джеймс и так испытал слишком много стресса. Он наверняка не поймет чувства Беллы к Эдварду. Элис повернулась к мальчику, лежащему на кровати.

Джейкоб лежал в таком же положении. Для Элис было слишком странно видеть своего друга таким... вялым. Девушка нежно взяла руку Джейка, постаравшись не задеть провода. Элис вдруг подумала, что кроме больничной одежды у него здесь нечего было надеть. А эта одежда совсем не идет ему.

Дверь позади нее тихо открылась. Элис услышала судорожный вздох Беллы, когда та подошла к кровати. Элис испуганно посмотрела на подругу и увидела, что та начинает плакать. Эльф положила ее руку в свою и успокаивающе сжала. Джеймс от них прятался, эгоистичный блеск в его глазах слегка потускнел, стоило ему увидеть горе Беллы.

Белла подошла к изголовью кровати, не отрывая своих глаз от Джейка. Элис последовала за ней, их руки переплетались. Девушка заправила прядь волос Джейка за его ухо. Затем она села на кровать и нежно поцеловала парня в макушку.

Раздалось тихое мурлыканье. Сначала ресницы Джейка затрепетали, а потом и вовсе открылись, показывая черные блестящие глаза, в которых виднелась боль.

- Беллз, - из его губ вырвался тихий смех, - мне потребовалось почти что умереть, чтобы ты поцеловала меня?

Элис захихикала над шуткой. Он поправиться. Выпустив руку Беллы, девушка протанцевала к двери.

- И, Элис. Ты бы подумала, что ты умерла, если бы тебя разбудили два таких ангела, как вы с Беллой.

Элис и Белла синхронно застонали. Белла несильно ударила Джейка в грудь, заставляя его сначала застонать от боли, а потом захихикать.

- Полегче, Беллз. Ты недооцениваешь собственную силу.

- Я так рада, что ты ВПОРЯДКЕ! - улыбка Беллы была невероятно нежной. Элис подумала, что сама испытывает те же эмоции, что и ее подруга. Когда она получила СМС от Эммета, ее сковал страх. Сейчас, слава Богу, она согрелась. Кстати, о...

Дверь открылась, ударившись об стену. В дверном проеме стоял мужчина, одетый в слаксы, белую рубашку из хлопка с галстуком. Не спеша войдя в комнату, он толкнул инвалидную коляску. В ней сидела уменьшенная копия самого Джейкоба.

- Эммет! - неуважительно воскликнула Белла.

- Белла! - передразнил он ее. Элис засмеялась. Только Эммет может скрасить времяпрепровождение в больничной палате.

Эммет расплылся в улыбке, когда сел на стул рядом с койкой. Элис подошла к нему и поцеловала щеку ее "братца".

Джейк повернулся к мужчинам, выдавливая слабую ухмылку.

- Привет, Эммет. Привет, папа.

Билли Блэк посмотрел на сына.

- Джейк. - Элис уловила нотки страха и разочарования в голосе отца Джейка. - Как замечательно видеть, что ты проснулся, Джейк. Доктора сказали, что ты скоро поправишься.

- Я попадал и не в такие передряги, отец. Сломано пара ребер и небольшое сотрясение.  
>Билли Блэк нахмурился, но его ярость не была направлена на сына.<p>

- Джеймс? - парень вышел из тени комнаты. Элис задрожала. Этот парень казался ей жутким.  
>- Привет, Билли, - голос Джеймса был достаточно холодным.<p>

Белла покрутила его стул так, чтобы Билли смог наблюдать не только за сыном, но и за Джеймсом.  
>- Я рад, что ты в порядке. Зачастую, аварии на мотоциклах добром не кончаются.<p>

Элис заметила, что Джеймс пытался справиться со своим характером. Она уже видела, что происходит, когда Джеймс выходит из-под контроля. Не самое приятное зрелище. Элис пододвинула свой стул к Белле, прошептав ей в ухо:

- Я буду снаружи. - Белла кивнула, так же неслышно ответив:

- Скажешь Эдварду, что я скоро приду? Пожалуйста?

Когда эльф выходила из комнаты, незаметно подмигнула Эммету. Она увидела, что Эдвард сидит рядом с дверью, невероятно смущенный. Пододвинув стул, чтобы сесть к нему поближе, Элис перекрестила коленки.

- Белла выйдет буквально через минуту, Эдвард, - улыбнулась она, надеясь, что так он расслабиться. Она ясно поняла, что у Беллы с этим парнем может быть неплохое будущее вместе, с условием, если она сможет что-то сделать, дабы сгладить возникшую ситуацию. Что же, она попытается. Эдвард, кажется, успокоился и повернулся к ней.

- Что происходит, Элис?

Они все же смогли увидеть лежащего Джейкоба, Беллу, сидящую на одном краю кровати, Билли и Эммета, хотя сидели в коридоре. Джеймса они не видели.

- Два наших друга попали сегодня в аварию. Они слишком быстро ехали на мотоциклах, особенно, если учесть недавно прошедший дождь. Я не знаю всей истории, но они чудом избежали смерти, - Эллис захихикала. Чувство, что с Джейком все в порядке, окрыляло ее.

Она указала на комнату.

- Видишь того парня, лежащего на постели? Это Джейк. Он - названный младший брат для Беллы и меня.

- Младший брат? - уточнил Эдвард.

Элис засмеялась.

- Так их воспитали.

Она продолжила, поочередно указывая на людей в комнате.

- Билли - отец Джейка - сейчас сидит на другом краю кровати. Позади него - Эммет, брат Беллы. Он работает детективом в PD Сиэтла. Он пришел с пушкой.

Эдвард оперся о стену.

Элис повернулась к нему, ее глаза заблестели.

- Не волнуйся. Он не воспользуется ею. Во всяком случае, не сейчас.

Эдвард захихикал.

- Я думал, ты сказала о двух друзьях?

Элис скривилась.

- Да, Джеймс тоже здесь, ты просто его не видишь.

Эдвард запустил руку в свои волосы и поправил очки. Элис заметила, какими легкими были эти движения, и улыбнулась. Теперь она поняла, почему Белле так понравился этот парень. Сейчас, чтобы окончательно свести подругу и этого библиотекаря с бронзовыми волосами, девушка решила использовать все известные ей способы сводничества.

- Джаспер знает Джеймса? - Эдвард посмотрел на нее и огонь в его глаза означал для Элис старт.  
>- Наверно? - Эллис знала, что Джаспер никогда не гулял сразу со всеми - Джеймсом, Джейком, Беллой и с ней - когда они выбирались за город на прогулку. Определенно, тогда бы она заметила отношения Джаспера к Джеймсу.<p>

Эдвард продолжил ее об этом допрашивать.

- Сколько раз он ходил в библиотеку, чтобы посмотреть на Беллу?

Элис, наконец, поняла, чего он добивался. Она хорошо знала, что Джеймса можно найти там, где есть Белла. Девушка застонала.

- Джаспер о нем упоминал, я права?

Эдвард пожал плечами.

- Ну, он говорил о каком-то парне по имени Джеймс, все время спрашивающем о Белле. Я думал, что этот парень ему не так уж и нравиться. Я понимаю, что в действительности он даже его не знаю, - Эдвард остановился и посмотрел на Элис. Парень улыбнулся.

- Пока что. Но у Джаспера есть действительно странная возможность. Я имею в виду, он всегда узнает человека, который тебе нравиться. Джеймс, должно быть, не так хорошо его понимает.  
>- Итак, Джаспер, - она ослепила Эдварда своей улыбкой. - Что еще ты можешь о нем рассказать?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Эдвард улыбнулся, глядя, как крошечная девочка, сидящая рядом с ним в кресле, пересказывает сокращенный вариант информации, которую он только что предоставил ей.

- Итак, он вырос на ранчо в Техасе, любит играть на гитаре и петь, наслаждается чтением книг неизвестных и, более того, перспективных авторов, и не любит мексиканскую пищу, потому что отравился каким-то блюдом несколько лет назад.Как насчет его застенчивости? - Элис отметила каждый факт пальцеми, усмехнувшись, подпрыгнула в своем кресле.

Эдвард задался вопросом, как такой шар энергии смог выдержать такое долгое сидение в госпитале. Он посмотрел на часы и вздохнул; они были тут более двух часов. Разговор с Элис помог немного прочистить мозги после того затруднительного положения, в котором он находился, сидя снаружи чьей-то больничной палаты, только потому, что чудная, хоть и очень притягательная девушка, которую он едва знал, попросила его об этом.

- Да, он очень скрытен. Хотя, Джаспер может быть милым застенчивым человеком; получить его, раскрыть полностью – это может занять какое-то время.

Элис отмахнулась от его предупреждения. - Я способна взломать его броню, это не проблема.

Эдвард мог бы взволноваться из-за беспечного поведения Элис, если бы он не видел двоих из них вместе прошлой ночью. Джаспер никогда не выглядел счастливым. И, насколько он мог судить, за веселой, уверенной внешностью, Элис прятала зачатки серьезных чувств.

Какое-то движение заставило Эдварда посмотреть в конец коридора. По нему шла великолепная статная блондинка, одетая в голубой халат. Ее волосы спадали вплоть до талии, она обернулась налево через плечо, идя медленно, словно снималась в рекламе шампуня. Если бы он наблюдал за ее походкой по телевизору, кадр был бы замедлен. Эдвард наблюдал за этим, пока рычание Элис не заставило его повернуть голову. Ее глаза сузились, за несколько секунд все следы веселья исчезли. Взгляд был угрожающим.

Эдвард пробежал ладонью по волосам и посмотрел на свои ботинки. - Я предпочитаю брюнеток, - пробурчал он.

Он не поднял глаз, пока не услышал звуки непосредственно перед собой. Подняв глаза, Эдвард заметил, что блондинка теперь выпутывалась из рук брата Беллы, пытаясь не упасть на инвалидную коляску, которую Эммет выкатил из комнаты. Ее лицо было искажено в гримасе; Эммет продемонстрировал же ряд эмоций, от удивления до вожделения, к сожалению.

- О, госпожа! Я прошу прощения. - Эммет с большим нежеланием убрал свою гигантскую руку от талии блондинки и развернул инвалидную коляску с сидящим в ней отцом Джейкоба к ней лицом.

Билли улыбнулся хорошенькой женщине. - Эммет не всегда смотрит куда идет. Однако, у него доброе сердце, мисс…

Блондинка поправила верхнюю часть халата и улыбнулась Билли яркой улыбкой. - Доктор Розали Хейл. - Она наклонилась пожать руку Билли, а затем кинула взгляд на Эммета.

Эдвард мог чувствовать, как Элис снова начала ерзать в своем кресле. Он взглянул на нее и заметил озорной блеск в ее глазах. Она вскочила и направилась в сторону Эммета, протянув свою ладонь докторше.

- Привет! Я – Эллис. - Розали автоматически пожала ей руку, на ее лице была неуверенность. Элис указала большим пальцем свободной руки на немного онемевшего Эммета, который все еще стоял за креслом Билли. - А этот большой болван – Эммет Свон. Ты здесь, чтобы взглянуть на Джейкоба?

Розали кивнула, подходя к диаграмме рядом с дверью. - Да. Вы тут всей семьей?

Билли заговорил: - Доктор Хейл, я его отец, Билли Блэк. Как он?

Розали проверила его диаграмму, а затем посмотрела на Билли. - Он поправляется. И, кажется, выздоровление идет довольно быстро. У вас в семье мутационные гены? - она усмехнулась собственной шутке.

Эммет, наконец, отошел от ступора, громко захохотав, раздражая Розали. - Если бы не волосы, ты был бы совершенным профессором Х, Билли. Отличные новости, да? - Он хлопнул мужчину в инвалидном кресле по спине, в результате чего кресло немного прокатилось вперед. - Когда он сможет уйти домой?

Эдвард заметил блеснувшее волнение в глазах Розали, когда она одарила Эммета строгим взглядом. Он осознал, что такой же блеск видел в глазах Элис и Джаспера прошлым вечером. Тихо простонав, он провел рукой по волосам. Все обзаведутся парами первее меня?

- Я думаю, на самом деле он будет готов завтра в любой момент отправиться домой, мистер Свон, мистер Блэк.

На лице Билли расцвело облегчение, но прежде чем он успел выразить это словами, Эммет перебил его. - На самом деле, детектив Свон. - Он немного повернул туловище, чтобы его пистолет и значок были видны. - Но Вы можете называть меня Эмметом, доктор Хейл, - ухмыльнулся Эммет. Эдвард закатил глаза. Даже как парень, которого влекло к женщинам, он понимал, для чего Розали создана.

Щеки Розали покрылись легким оттенком розового, она выпрямилась и слегка качнула головой, будто стряхивая паутину. - Ну, Эммет, я чувствую себя в большей безопасности, зная, что наши полицейские – такие _координированные_ мужчины, защищающие и обслуживающие себя самостоятельно, - сарказм был налицо, но заигрывающий. Эдвард боролся с желанием застонать громче. Билли усмехнулся. Розали продолжала, не замечая очевидного беспокойства Эдварда. - И я – Розали.

- Госпожа. - Эммет протянул мнимую шляпу в ее сторону. – Я бы хотел сделать первое повышение в отношении к Вам, если это возможно. Мы с Билли направлялись в кафетерий, чтобы выпить немного кофе. Не желаете ли выпить чашечку?

Отговорка Розали – раздражение – исчезла, так как она обдумала предложение Эммета. -На самом деле, я шла вниз, в кафетерий, после проверки Джейкоба.

Эммет воспользовался возможностью, неохотно отрывая газа от Розали и обращая внимание к Билли. - Отлично. Билли, я захвачу тебе чашку.

Билли улыбнулся. - Лучше, если оно не будет холодным к тому времени, когда вы принесете его, _детектив_ Свон, - произнес он и закатил кресло обратно в комнату. Эммет с Розали пошли в конец коридора; смех Эммета продолжал звучать в здании даже после того, как они завернули за угол.

Белла тихо поговорила с Билли, оставила поцелуй на его щеке и освободила ему место около постели Джейкоба. Она развернулась, чтобы выйти за дверь. Эдвард автоматически переместился к стенду, чтобы подойти к ней, когда чья-то рука выстрелила из-за стены и схватила Беллу за локоть.

Она повернулась к владельцу руки и напряженно улыбнулась.

- Джеймс, - имя вышло словно шипение. Эдвард не осознал, что Элис снова стояла рядом с ним, ее движения были быстрыми и странно тихими. От того, как она произнесла имя Джеймса, волоски на задней стороне шеи Эдварда стали по стойке смирно. Его брови нахмурились, а руки сжались в кулаки. Рука немного отпустила Беллино плечо, и, пройдясь по ее коже, была убрана. Эдвард почувствовал, что его губы изогнулись в насмешке.

Белла вздрогнула, будто от холода, и потерла рукой след от руки Джеймса. Она перевела взгляд в сторону Эдварда, выглядя потрясенной, когда увидела его лицо. Эдвард увидел, как ее выражение переменилось, быстро смягчилось, излучая взглядом заботу. _Что такого в этой девочке, что выпускает внутри меня животное? _Эдвард понял, что был почти готов накинуться на человека. Как только Белла вышла из комнаты, он попытался вернуть свое самообладание.

- Эдвард, - начала она извиняющимся тоном, – прости, что заставила тебя ждать так долго.

Эдвард мысленно поморщился. _Великолепно. Она думает, что я злюсь на нее_. - Все в порядке, Белла. Мы с Элис разговариваем.

- Я выкачивала из него информацию о Джаспере. - Элис взяла под руку свою соседку. – Он был добровольным информатором.

Белла рассмеялась, переводя взгляд от Элис к Эдварду. - Она не угрожает тебе причинением телесного вреда, верно? Она более порочна, чем выглядит. Она, как известно, может сорвать несколько голов, чтобы все шло по ее плану.

Лицо Элис потемнело, когда мужчина подошел к их маленькому кругу. - Я хотела бы сделать это снова, - пробормотала она так тихо, что Эдвард едва различил.

- Элис, - Джеймс так произнес ее имя, будто оно было горьким на вкус. Эдвард видел, как его глаза медленно перемещаются через Беллу – Эдвард не хотел представлять, какие мысли пробегали в его голове – и затем передвинулись на Эдварда. Подводим итоги конкурса. Эдвард выпрямился и осознал, что он на несколько дюймов выше соперника. Возможно, не в бицепсах и предплечьях – Джеймс выглядел так, будто провел явно больше, чем несколько часов в тренажерном зале – но в высоту точно. И он был быстрым.

- Привет… - фраза Эдварда зависла в воздухе.

-Я - Джеймс.

- Эдвард Каллен.

Эдвард продолжал буравить Джеймса взглядом. Он стоял бы так весь день, доказывая, что не собирается отступать, если бы не Белла между ними.

- Эдвард, гм, мы можем идти. Джейкоб нуждается в отдыхе.

Эдвард неохотно прервал битву взглядами. Он посмотрел на Беллу и мгновенно ощутил расслабление, непринужденность. Он сделал глубокий вдох и пробежался руками по волосам. Он увидел, как рот Беллы приоткрылся в неслышном вздохе, и задался вопросом о причине, побудившей сделать ее это.

Элис дернула рукав Беллы, потянув ее вниз, прошептала что-то на ухо. Пока Белла слушала, ее щеки залил румянец, но в тоже время она улыбалась. Она наклонила голову в сторону Эдварда, в ее глазах был блеск.

- Джаспер сейчас должен быть дома, не так ли, Эдвард? - спросила Белла. Элис рядом с ней вскипела.

Эдвард взглянул на часы, прежде чем ответить: - Да, должен.

Элис запрыгала. - Ну, мы не должны оставить его в неведении насчет состояния Джейкоба, не так ли?

Эдвард не понимал, о чем речь. Джаспер едва знал Джейкоба. - Гм, да?

- Мы должны рассказать ему хорошие новости, не так ли? - подмигнула Элис.

Мозг Эдварда снова заработал. _Они хотят вернуться к вам, идиот._ Иногда Эдварда посещала мысль, что его подсознание умнее его самого. - О, конечно. Поехали в квартиру. Джаспер будет волноваться.

Джеймс откашлялся. Эдвард почти забыл о его присутствии. Почти. Волоски на шее были хорошим напоминанием.

- Было… приятно… познакомиться, Джеймс. Я рад, что вы с Джейкобом будете в порядке. - В последний напряженный момент Эдвард встретился глазами с Джеймсом.

Элис обвила свободную руку вокруг Эдварда и потащила их с Беллой к выходу. - Увидимся, Джеймс!

Белла одарила Джеймса улыбкой. - Выздоравливай побыстрее, Джеймс. Скоро увидимся.

Эдвард мог чувствовать попытку Джеймса прожечь отверстие в его затылке, пока он, посмеиваясь, шел.

Из квартиры доносился рев музыки, когда Эдвард вел Элис и Беллу по коридору. Эдвард немного поморщился, Джаспер любил громко слушать музыку, пока никого не было дома.

Дверь квартиры вибрировала из-за силы музыки, доносившейся из-за нее. «Ray LaMontagne», - подумал Эдвард с легкой улыбкой. За ревом горнов и барабанов они могли слышать, как Джаспер подпевает во всю силу легких.

"And baby, the way you move me, it's crazy. It's like you see right through me. And you make it easier … You please me and you don't even have to try".

Элис повернулась к Белле с широкой улыбкой на лице. - Он поет.

Белла вернула ей улыбку. – «You Are the Best Thing», без сомнений.

Эдвард был удивлен. Он повернулся к девушкам, положив руку на ручку двери. - Вы двое поклонники «Ray LaMontagne»?

Элис повернулась к нему, ее серые глаза сияли. - Белла. Она слушала эту песню на протяжении нескольких недель, так что я знаю это. Это… это великие песни.

Белла усмехнулась. Эдвард знал, что Джаспер любил слушать музыку, соответствующую его настроению; он понял, что Белла знала о нем очень много, и рассказала это Элис. Он задался вопросом, зачем Элис с таким остервенением вытаскивала из него информацию в госпитале; он был уверен, что Белла знает о Джаспере столько же, сколько он, а, вероятно, даже больше.

Эдвард крикнул, открыв дверь: - Джас! Я дома! И со мной компания!

Джаспер вышел из-за угла кухни в гостиную, все еще напевая. Его рот закрылся, когда он увидел, кто стоял на входе; его щеки покраснели.

- Эй, ребята… - Джаспер посмотрел на Эдварда, избегая зрительного контакта с хихикающими девчонками.

Элис протанцевала к нему, положила руки на его шею и потянула его за плечи вниз, на уровень ее роста, чтобы она могла запечатлеть на его щеке немного-нецеломудренный поцелуй. Лицо Джаспера все еще покрасневшее от предыдущих событий, стало на тон краснее, в то же время появилась огромная улыбка.

Эдвард посмеивался над смесью дискомфорта и радости на лице друга. Он провел Беллу в гостиную, оставив Джаспера и Элис наедине в прихожей.

- Это гостиная. Спальни и ванная комната дальше по коридору. Кухня, очевидно, позади нас. - Находясь без остальных, Эдвард был пока еще неуверен, как следует обращаться с Беллой. Он не мог найти удобное положение, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, вынул руки из карманов и скрестил их на груди, отчего больше было похоже, будто он хочет в туалет.

Белла осматривалась вокруг, либо не замечая его движений, либо была настолько добра, что не обращала внимания. - Прекрасное место. Неубранное, - произнесла она с улыбкой. – Но красивое. Предыдущее жилище Джаспера было немного похоже на притон.

Белла развернулась и подошла вплотную к Эдварду, запах клубники заставил его сердце разогнаться.

- Белла… - Эдвард поправил свои очки. Мысли в его голове бились, как гладиаторы на арене. _Скажи ей, что ты чувствуешь._ _Скажи ей, что она сумасшедшая. Скажи, что ты сумасшедший. Поцелуй ее. Беги отсюда! Забери ее в свою комнату, немедленно!_

- Моя последняя квартира не была притоном, спасибо. У нее просто был характер. - Джаспер с Элис вошли в гостиную, держась за руки; волосы Джаспера с виду были немного грязнее, чем обычно. Элис протанцевала на кухню и принялась раскрывать шкафы, будто она жила здесь. Белла побрела на кухню за ней, глядя на меню доставки пиццы, прикрепленное на холодильнике. - Не возражаете, если мы закажем? - Она сняла меню и помахала им в воздухе. - Я проголодалась. - Элис нашла стакан и затем сунулась в холодильник.

Эдвард вздохнул. Подняв бровь, он будто задал вопрос Джасперу, будет ли это становиться все более обыденным явлением. Часть его – и, если быть честным, большая часть – конечно, надеялась, что так и будет.

Четверка уселась за кухонным столом, разговаривая еще долго даже после того как с пиццей было покончено. Элис вытащила немного пива из «бездны, что называлась холодильником» - конечно, это были ее слова – и затем они покончили и с этим.

Эдвард чувствовал себя с Беллой гораздо увереннее после нескольких часов и нескольких сортов пива. Он обнаружил, что они разделяют любовь не только к Шекспиру – Курт Воннегут был одним из ее фаворитов, и она читала Catch 22, по меньшей мере, три раза. _**(прим. переводчика: вообще-то, насколько я знаю, Catch 22 – это группа, но в оригинале написано «**__**read**__**»). **_Ее остроумие всегда забавляло его; она была чрезвычайно творческой и саркастичной. Даже Джаспер, у которого был высший титул шутливости, едва мог постоять за себя, когда она вошла в роль. Двое также изрядно повеселились за спиной Джаспера и Элис, делая круглые глаза.

Снаружи темнело, когда Элис предложила посмотреть фильм. Они с Джаспером просматривали коллекцию DVD Джаспера и Эдварда, чтобы выбрать один диск для просмотра, в то время как Эдвард и Белла сидели на диване.

Эдвард сидел с одной стороны, в то время как Белла решила сесть на середине. Он тихо молился Купидону, чтобы она села ближе к нему; поближе, но не слишком. Сидя на месте, она вздохнула.

- Ты в порядке? - Настроение Эдварда за две секунды перешло из приподнятого к беспокойному. Он чувствовал… потребность защитить… Беллу. Когда наступила ночь, он начал осознавать, насколько быстро и глубоко он падал. Самое страшное было то, что ему все равно. Он сделает почти все, чтобы сохранить улыбку на ее лице.

Она улыбнулась ему. - Все великолепно, Эдвард. Просто был очень длинный день. Было бы неплохо расслабиться.

Джаспер подошел к телевизору, в то время как Элис скользнула к любовному гнездышку. Сняв свои туфли, она свернула ноги под себя. Джаспер занял место рядом с ней после того как выключили верхний свет; она устроилась рядом с ним. Белла улыбнулась при виде этого. Эдвард отчаянно хотел, чтобы Белла чувствовала себя так же легко с ним, как выглядели со стороны Элис с Джаспером, но он будет ждать. После поцелуя прошлой ночью Эдвард был неуверен, когда и при каких обстоятельствах он должен сделать «второй» первый шаг.

На экране появились титры «Реальной любви». Белла фыркнула. - Разве пятнадцать просмотров было недостаточно для тебя, Эл?

Элис хихикнула. - Я просто удивилась, что у них есть это кино, вот и все.

Джаспер и Эдвард заговорили одновременно:

- Это принадлежит Эдварду.

- Это подарок от моей мамы.

Девушки рассмеялись. Белла взглянула на Эдварда, а ее глаза еще раз напомнили ему плавленый шоколад. Прядь ее волос упала на ее лицо; не задумываясь, Эдвард поднял руку и заправил прядь за ее ухо. Этот жест поразил их обоих.

Эдвард заикался: - Я, мм…

Белла непроизвольно вздрогнула. Эдвард протянул руку позади нее, чтобы взять одеяло, случайно брошенное на спинку дивана. Он развернул его, обернул один конец вокруг нее и разместил другой конец на своих коленях. Белла быстро выдохнула через нос. Нос произвел шум; Эдвард подумал, что она только что пришла к какому-то решению. Белла быстро схватила подушку с пустого конца дивана и стремительно положила на колени Эдварда, легла на нее головой, все еще находясь под одеялом.

Эдвард на секунду застыл, удивившись ее действиям. Вес и тепло ее тела, опирающегося на него, тем не менее, снова расслабило его, и он перевел взгляд на телевизор, даже не заметив, как он начал мягко проводить пальцами по ее волосам.


End file.
